


Hazbin hotel: eres mi luz al final del túnel.

by linfantun



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linfantun/pseuds/linfantun
Summary: todo comenzó con una sola propuesta, ángel siempre sacaba de sus casillas a vaggie ya sea por sus tontearías o no seguir las pautas del hotel, para solucionar este problema charlie propuso a vaggie y ángel que tratara de convivir entre los dos para llegar a un entendimiento evitar mas peleas entre los dos, pero esto acabaría creando algo que todo el mundo considero imposible.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> antes de comenzar me gustaría explicar algunas cosas necesarias  
> la relación de charlie y vaggie será una amigas muy cercanas y nada mas, considero que no es relevante la necesidad de un rompimiento en su relación amorosa y soy consiente de la Canonicidad de la serie pero recordemos que este es un fanfiction.  
> con respecto a las actualizaciones no tengo tiempos establecidos estos podrían variar de una manera increíble así que estén atentos por las actualizaciones.  
> con respecto si llegan a ver otros ships no tengo una idea definida si llegan a ver otros, y si los hay solo serian algo muy secundario.  
> todos los personajes de hazbin hotel le pertenecen a VivziePop  
> disfruten

Amanecía un hermoso cielo rojo en las lejanas tierras del infierno, sus primeros rayos de luz iluminaban a la ciudad pentagrama la capital del infierno, en cierto lugar una vez más la rutina del día comenzaba, donde una polilla despertaba gracias a su reloj desactiva la alarma, sin titubear se levanta de la cama va a verse a un espejo, su cabello estaba hecho un desorden tenía grandes ojeras y el ojo ligeramente rojo, siendo que el día anterior fue especialmente estresante.

Decide tomar un baño y ver si la ayuda a relajarse un poco, va al cuarto de baño se desviste de sus ropajes entra a la regadera, termina de bañarse sentía un poco más relajada, toma una toalla se la envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo y sale del cuarto de baño. Va al armario revisa lo que va a usar el día de hoy decide usar la misma ropa que uso el día de ayer, se pone sus ropajes va a verse en el espejo toma un peine se cepilla, se arregla su cabello y como toque final saca su moño rojo de un cajón y se lo pone, al termina de arreglarse salió de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con una pequeña demonio ciclope que limpiaba el pasillo hasta el último rincón.

-buenos días niffty- niffty voltea a mirar a la polilla, le da una sonrisa.

-oh, buenos señorita vaggie- vaggie le devolvió una sonrisa.

sin intercambiar más palabras cada una volvió a sus asuntos, vaggie camino por los pasillos y toma el ascensor que la lleva a la planta baja, saca su celular empieza revisar la página oficial del hotel feliz, va a la sección de comentarios pero no han cambiado demasiado siendo insultos, burlas entre otras cosas, solo cambio el número, no le sorprende verlo siendo que esto comenzó tras el desastre que hubo con el anuncio del hotel feliz en las noticias hacía unos meses, pero irónicamente eso fue lo que hizo dar a conocer el hotel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, vaggie guarda su celular va de camino a la entrada principal a revisar el correo, la mayoría del correo son cartas la separa y las guarda en un buzón para ser revisadas después, el resto del correo lo guarda en otro buzón, sale del hotel a recoger el periódico que está a lado de la entrada, lo recoge vuelve a entrar, va a la cocina puso el periódico en la barra comienza a buscar entre los estantes una lata de café pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, ya cansada de buscar decide preparar otra cosa, entre en uno de los estantes encuentro una bolsa de pan tostado se la lleva a la barra, busca un plato un cuchillo para untar y en otro estante la mermelada de frambuesa, saca dos panes los unta con la mermelada los puso en el plato, se va al comedor con su plato y el periódico bajo el brazo derecho.

Pone su plato en la mesa, toma asiento empieza a leer el periódico mientras le da mordiscos a su pan, las noticias eran las mismas de siempre, asesinatos masivos, violaciones por doquier, guerras por territorios entre los señores de la guerra, anuncios de orgias en un dos por tres y un largo etc. escucha varios pasos que se empiezan a acerca, baja el periódico ve que era Charlie que también llevaba un plato de pan tostado con mermelada.

-buenos días vaggie- dándole una sonrisa.

-buenos días a ti también Charlie- le devuelve la sonrisa Charlie toma un asiento junto a vaggie.

-y dime, ¿cómo has dormido anoche? – pregunta Charlie, come un pedazo de su pan

-bastante mal, no lograba del todo consolidar el sueño- suspira con cansancio come un pedazo de su pan.

\- bueno si te sientes muy cansada, te puedo dar el día de hoy libre- hablo con alegría

-pero, aun hay cosas que hacer aun y todavía no- fue interrumpida por Charlie.

-no te preocupes vaggie, yo me hare cargo además ya hiciste mucho por lo del día de ayer- le da una sonrisa, vaggie también le da una sonrisa, pero estas se borran al escuchar que la puerta se abre de golpe y voltean a ver quién era.

-buenos días, perras-habla ángel con una sonrisa arrogante Charlie lo observa con sorpresa frunció el ceño hacia ángel por la forma en que hablo, vaggie miro con enojo a ángel.

-ángel, no quiero ahora escuchar tu mierda y que me arruines la mañana- le miraba con claro enojo.

-oh vamos, un poco de diversión no hace daño- finge estar herido, pero mantiene su sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¡un poco de diversión!, con tu puta diversión tuvimos que arreglar todo el desastre que hiciste ayer- Vaggie estaba furiosa.

-chicos por favor, no peleen- Charlie trataba de detener la pelea sin éxito.

-oh la señorita vagina no le gusto ser sirvienta, oh que triste- fingía una lagrima falsa.

-sígueme provocándome y lo último que veras será mi lanza clavada en tu maldito corazón- mira con furia.

-te reto a intentarlo, perra- se le acerco con una sonrisa arrogante, ambos se miraron fijamente.

\- ¡basta ya! – hablo fuerte Charlie haciendo que los dos miraran a Charlie.

-ustedes dos dejen de comportase como un par de jóvenes de 15 años y empiezan a compórtese como adultos por la madre de satanás- hablo con enojo, ángel y vaggie se sorprendieron de las palabras de Charlie.

-y ángel por favor necesito que te retires, no quiero por ahora escuchar más peleas entre ustedes-hablo en tono más tranquilo y lo más amable que pudo.

-está bien está bien, me iré- hablo con tono molesto, sale del comedor dejándolas a solas. 

Ángel suspira con cansancio, por mucho que le gustara molestar a vaggie hacía tiempo que no siente la misma satisfacción, extrañamente le hace sentir culpa y cierta tristeza, pero rápidamente se quita esos pensamientos y decide mejor dirigirse al bar a tomarse algo, ve que husk ya estaba atendiendo se acerca de manera sexual a la barra, husk lo mira con molestia.

-hey, husky- ángel habla con tono coqueto mientras toma siento.

-si solo vienes únicamente a molestar, te pediré que te vayas a la mierda- hablo con clara molestia

-tranquilo lindo gatito, solo vine a pedir una copa nada más- sonreía de forma coqueta.

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pregunta con escepticismo.

-recuerdas ese último vino que enviaron por correo, ¿aun tienes algo? –

-si aún queda algo guardado en el almacén, solo déjame ir a buscarlo-

-excelente- sonríe triunfal, Husk salió de la barra a buscar el vino que fue guardado en el almacén

En lo que esperaba ángel empezó a explorar sus redes sociales, le llegaban muchos mensajes de clientes que querían echar un rápido, decide buscar si Cherry está conectada, pero ve que no se ha conectado siendo que lo último que supo es que ha estado en otra guerra territorial desde hacía tiempo con otro señor de la guerra, a ángel le hubiera gustado ir a ayudarla pero el problema era que su jefe últimamente lo hacía trabajar más de la cuenta y como si lo hubiera invocado recibe una llamada que pertenece a valentino, maldice por haberlo pensado y responde la llamada.

\- oh hey, valentino como has estado- trata de ocultar su tono de miedo y odio.

\- ya veo… está bien estaré ahí, nos vemos-habla en falso tono de alegría mientras le daba tics nerviosos en el ojo izquierdo.

-joder- apretó sus dientes dos de sus manos golpean la barra y las otras dos estaban posadas sobre su rostro.

Ángel escucha la puerta abrirse rápidamente recompone su postura, husk entra con la botella de vino camina a la barra, saca de debajo de la barra una copa de vino y un sacacorchos, abre la botella le sirve a la copa, ángel toma la copa la mueve en círculos de lenta manera toma un sorbo de este, ya no tenía tan buen sabor, pero sigue siendo muy delicioso, se percata de la mirada que husk tiene sobre la botella.

-si quieres puedes tomar algo- sonríe de manera genuina y husk lo mira desconcertado.

-gracias…supongo-toma la botella con serias dudas, empieza a beberse el vino directamente de la botella.

-husk, necesito pedirte un favor- miraba su copa melancólica, toma otro trago.

-si de nuevo me pides que te la chupe te voy a- lo mira con molestia, pero fue interrumpido.

-no era ese tipo de favor que iba pedirte, pero ahora que lo pienso no es una mala idea- habla de manera coqueta, husk se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se dio una palmada en la cara.

-puta mierda me eche yo mismo de cabeza… vale cual es el favor que necesitas- murmura molesto, mientras masajea sus ojos.

-lo que te iba a pedir era que, si puedes volver a cuidar de fat Nuggets, por el día de hoy- se termina de tomar su copa de vino.

\- ¿más trabajo extra en el estudio? - le da un gran sorbo al vino.

-sí y parece ser que llegare bastante tarde el día de hoy- apoya su cabeza sobre su mano.

-está bien lo volveré a cuidar en lo que estés fuera- suspira de cansancio.

-muchas gracias, husk- habla en agradecimiento.

Ángel se levanta de su lugar camina al pasillo, antes de salir le manda un beso volador y le sonríe a husk este responde levantándole el dedo medio mientras seguía bebiendo la botella de vino, haciendo que ángel se ría. Camina por los pasillos ve que la puerta del comedor esta entreabierta, por mera curiosidad ve por la abertura, pero no había nadie extrañamente se sintió decepcionado, pero descarta esos pensamientos solo eleva los hombros, toma el ascensor va a la planta donde está su habitación, las puertas del ascensor se abren ángel toma en ruta a su habitación, al abrir la puerta un pequeño cerdito corre rápidamente a ángel.

-hola Fat Nuggets- habla alegremente se inclina para cargarlo lo toma con sus brazos inferiores.

-cómo ha estado mi lindo cerdito- lo acaricia gentilmente, Nuggets hace ruido de alegría.

-así me gusta, mi lindo cerdito- le da una sonrisa lo acaricia de manera gentil ángel las pone sobre la cama pone a fat Nuggets en el suelo con mucho cuidado, esto hizo que el pequeño cerdito se quejara, ángel toma una caja de comida la hecha en el plato mientras le habla.

-perdóname, Nuggets, pero el día de hoy papá tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, pero el tío husk te cuidara una vez más- habla en tono gentil, se cambiaba de vestimenta.

-nos veremos después Nuggets- ángel se inclina para darle un beso.

Ángel se retira de su habitación una vez más recorre los pasillos en dirección al ascensor, como la misma rutina de siempre lo lleva al vestíbulo, pero esta vez no revisaba su teléfono para evitar más contacto innecesario con valentino, en el piso inferior toma ruta a la salida, va en dirección a una parada de taxis no muy lejos del hotel, los tomaba debido que los estudios porno estaban bastante lejos de ahí, una extraña sensación hizo que viera hacia la terraza del hotel, ve que en ella estaba vaggie que miraba al horizonte, se veía hermosa con los rayos del sol reflejándola, queda hipnotizado ante ella tenía el deseo de correr a donde estaba, gira de un lado a otro su cabeza pensando que se había enloquecido toma el taxi se va y sin darse cuenta vaggie lo vio justo cuando este dejo de mirar.

Vaggie vio a ángel partir vio el taxi avanzar hasta desaparecer de su visión voltea a mirar una vez más el horizonte, decidió ir a la terraza después de la pelea que tuvo con ángel, al mirar el horizonte y sentir el viento le ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse, el amanecer se ve muy precioso daba un aire muy romántico, al pensar en eso rápidamente los descarta de su mente, decide irse a tomarse una siesta y recuperar algo de energía tras lo de ayer, sale de la terraza en dirección hacia su habitación, decide bajar por las escaleras siendo que solo está a una planta de la terraza, llega a su habitación se quita sus zapatillas deportivas se dirige a su cama se acuesta sobre ella entra una vez más entra al mundo de los sueños.

Vaggie se despierta se estira sus brazos logra tener un buen descanso, mira la mesita de noche ve que hay un plato de jambalaya se desconcierta al verlo ve que junto de él había una nota, ve el reloj que estaba en la otra mesita, indicaba las 4:00 p.m. se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto siendo que estaba mucho más cansada de lo que creía, su estómago empezó a gruñir decidió tomar el plato de jambalaya se empieza a comer, tiene un sabor increíble una vez más alastor demostró sus habilidades culinarias, pero ella prefería más la comida de ángel pero es algo que no va a admitir abiertamente, Dejo el plato en la mesita de noche tomo la nota la comenzó a leer.

Querida vaggie si estas leyendo esta nota, decidí traerte la comida siendo que te encontré profundamente dormida y decidí no despertarte espero que hayas podido descansar muy bien.

Con cariño Charlie.

P.D olvide mencionar que tanto a ti como a ángel les necesito en mi oficina mañana a las 10:00 a.m. estuve pensando en una solución para evitar más peleas.

Vaggie termino de leer la nota agradece a Charlie por traer la comida, pero le picaba la curiosidad sobre la propuesta que les iba a dar, se pone sus zapatillas de deporte toma el plato para llevarlo al fregadero siendo lo mínimo que puede hacer, Sale de su habitación en ruta hacia el ascensor, las puertas del ascensor se abren va a la primera planta, en lo que baja el ascensor piensa en que hará con el resto de su tiempo libre, pasan varias ideas pero al final se decide mejor quedarse a ver un maratón de películas o series, ya en la planta baja toma en ruta a la cocina, deja el plato en el fregadero vuelve a tomar ruta a su habitación, ya en su habitación se quita su zapatillas deportivas, se recuesta en su cama, busca en un cajón el control del televisor.

Habían pasado las horas y vaggie ya se sentía cansada ve el reloj que está en su mesita de noche ya marcaba 11:00 p.m., antes de prepararse para ir a dormir va a revisar si las entradas están aseguradas y de que estén cerradas, se pone sus zapatillas de deporte sale de la habitación una vez toma el ascensor, ya en la planta baja va a la entrada principal, revisa si todos los seguros de la puerta están puestos viendo que lo están, va a la puerta trasera que tiene el hotel ve que esta no está cerrada suspira de enojo, empuja la puerta pero antes de cerrarse escucha un ruido que provine de afuera, convoca su lanza sale a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, mantenía su lanza en alto miraba de un lado a otro, se gira rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte sonido de metal cayéndose, ve una figura de un demonio alto acercándose se preparó para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver que la figura pertenece a ángel.

-cabrón hijo de puta, ¡por poco haces que te mate! Y qué coño haces viniendo a la entrada trasera -lo dice enojada su lanza desaparece de su mano.

-vag…vaggie- ángel hablaba en tono confuso, notándose tu tono de embriaguez.

-oh no no no, no voy a lidiar con tu puta mierda ahora ángel- habla enojada se va para la entrada.

-vag…vag espe- balbuceaba, se cayó en acera lastimándose da un gruñido de dolor, mira a la entrada permitiendo que un poco de luz se dé su cara que tenía varias heridas, vaggie voltea con enojo, pero esta rápidamente se reemplaza con preocupación.

-ángel que te paso- rápidamente se acerca hacia ángel empieza a revisar sus heridas, mirando de un lado al otro ve tiene el ojo izquierdo morado con cierta hinchazón le salía sangre por el lado derecho de su boca, por suerte era una leve herida en el labio, tenía pequeñas cortaduras con algo de sangre en el lado derecho de su mejilla.

-ven ángel, necesito curar un poco tus heridas- le tomo de la mano lo ayuda a levantarse, ella agarra de entre medio de sus costillas y el otro uno de sus brazos este la agarra por los hombros otro por su cintura, esto hizo que vaggie le diera un escalofrío y se sonrojara, lo llevo hasta la zona del bar lo pone en uno de los sillones que hay.

-Espérame aquí vuelvo enseguida- hablo en tono preocupado

Vaggie rápidamente se dirige a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios, Ángel empieza a mirarle el trasero dio una sonrisa pervertida, al salir de la habitación su sonrisa desaparece e inclina su cabeza al sillón, sus ojos empezaron a mirar por los alrededores de la habitación con cierta dificultad siendo que todo giraba a su alrededor, no pudo soportar más el mareo decide cerrar los ojos dando un poco de alivio. No pasa mucho vuelve a abrir los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse voltea a mirar por donde proviene, vaggie traía el kit de primeros auxilios ángel miro hipnotizado la figura de aquella polilla de arriba abajo, su visión se detuvo justo en su santuario secreto con un deseo de lujuria quería explorar aquella inhóspita tierra que ningún hombre llego a explorar, lo deja de mirar cuando vaggie tomo asiento puso el kit entre ella y el, abre la caja toma unas toallitas desinfectantes las aplica en las cortaduras, esto hizo que ángel se quejara de dolor.

-tranquilo, ya casi termino de limpiar tus heridas-lo dijo en tono tranquilizador, termina de limpiarle las cortaduras, toma una bolsa de frio se la coloca en el ojo para reducir la hinchazón.

-ángel mantén presionado la bolsa, así como lo estoy haciendo- ángel siguió las instrucciones, vaggie cerro el kit de primeros auxilios pone su mirada en ángel.

\- ¿puedes mantener el equilibrio ángel? –

-si pu…pue…puedo- se levantó trato de caminar siendo que apenas logra mantener el equilibrio, vaggie suspira agarra a ángel por el torso una vez más.

\- vayamos paso por paso, entendido ángel – lo mira a la cara y este asiente. ángel con un brazo agarro el hombro de vaggie y con otro la agarra por la cintura haciendo que ella se sonrojara una vez más.

Poco a poco empezaron a avanzar sin tardarse demasiado salieron del bar, caminaron por el pasillo ángel con dos de sus tres brazos derechos se sostenían por la pared, llegaron al ascensor, vaggie soltó por un momento a ángel para presionar el botón, en ese momento ángel aprovecha la situación saca su último brazo izquierdo le pone su mano en el trasero de vaggie.

-ángel, tranquilízate por favor- hablo sorprendida por el repentino toque de ángel haciendo que se sonrojara mucho.

-n… no me… suel…sueltes- veía a vaggie con fingido miedo.

-no tengas miedo ángel, ya estaremos ahí-hablo en un tono tranquilizador.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una vez más retomaron su ruta, sin tomar mucho tiempo llegaron a la habitación de ángel, vaggie soltó por un momento para abrir la puerta, caminaron unos cuantos pasos más por la habitación lo puso sobre la cama.

-mañana tendremos que discutir sobre de nuevo por romper las reglas, pero por ahora descansa ángel- le habla en tono tranquilizador, se prepara para retirarse, ángel se comienza a acomodar en su cama mira a vaggie por última vez.

-gracias- poco a poco cae en un profundo sueño mientras le da una sonrisa, vaggie lo voltea a mirar sorprendida.

-de nada ángel- habla en tono confuso al ver que le sonreía de manera genuina le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa, eso hizo que el corazón de Vaggie se calentara, con suaves pasos salió de la habitación de ángel.

-il mio dolce amore- hablo en tono amoroso, pero con toques de ebriedad antes de caer inconsciente y dormir por el resto de la noche.

fuera de la habitación suspira con incredulidad y siente una extraña calidez que surge en su corazón esboza una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro eliminando esos pensamientos, toma camino de vuelta a su habitación, camina por el pasillo, pero esta vez decidió tomar por las escaleras, su mente fue invadida por lo que acaba ocurrir, pero rápidamente descarta esos pensamientos. Llega ya a su habitación una vez más se prepara para dormir va su ropero toma sus pijamas, se sienta para quitarse sus zapatillas de deporte, se quita su ropa se pone su pijama, se acuesta se tapa y cae en un profundo sueño.

Ángel se despierta con mucho dolor de cabeza empieza a masajearse la cabeza, miro a sus alrededores ve que esta justo en su habitación trata de recordar en como llego al hotel, lo primero que pudo recordar es en dirigirse a la entrada del hotel, lo segundo que recuerda es caminar por los pasillos del hotel, pero a partir de ese punto no puede recordar nada más que la extraña sensación de haber toda algo muy cálido sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto cerdito.

-fat Nuggets- lo dijo con alegría, se inclina de la cama para agarrarlo se lo lleva a su regazo.

-espero que la conmoción de anoche no te haya despertado mi lindo cerdito- acaricia a fat Nuggets, haciendo que se alegrara.

dos sus manos acariciaban a fat Nuggets, una todavía masajeaba su cabeza y la otra buscaba su celular, encontró su celular guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su suéter, lo prende ve que la hora ronda por las 8:30 A.M, ve que tiene un mensaje de parte Charlie sin más que hacer decide leerlo.

Señor Ángel Dust por medio de este mensaje le pido que se presente a mi oficina a partir de las 10:00 A.M, para buscar una solución entre usted y la señorita vaggie.

Atte. Charlie.

Ángel suspira perfectamente podría no ir, pero era mejor evitar que se crearan más problemas, decide ir para ver que locura de idea tiene Charlie para encontrar una solución, ya que todavía falta tiempo para ir a esa reunión decide darse un baño, se va al cuarto de baño se desviste se mete a la regadera le consto un poco bañarse debido al ardor de las heridas por usar el agua caliente.

Al terminarse de bañar va a su armario toma las ropas que se va a poner revisa en el espejo, sus heridas no estaban muy marcadas pero el ojo morado se notaba decide ponerse un poco de maquillaje, vuele a tomar su celular y lo prende revisa si Cherry se ha conectado, para su suerte que ya por fin estaba conectada comienza a chatear con ella. Paso un rato desde que comenzó su conversación con Cherry, siendo que explica que el nuevo señor de la guerra era más fuerte de lo normal lo cual tuvo que formar una incómoda alianza con sir pentious, esto le genero curiosidad a ángel, se disculpa por no haber ayudado antes, Cherry le indica que no se preocupara, de ahí solo hablaron de trivialidades, viendo que se acercaba la hora se despide de Cherry, levanta de su cama, le da comida y agua a fat Nuggets se va de su habitación.

Camino una vez más en ruta una vez, toma el ascensor, se inclinó sobre la pared del ascensor cierta manera le picaba la curiosidad, sobre la forma en que Charlie buscaría una solución entre él y vaggie pero habrá que verse, las puertas del ascensor se abren toma en ruta a la oficina de Charlie, en su camino ve husk atendiendo el bar, ángel con una sonrisa le lanza un beso volador, este se percató suspira de molestia le levanta el dedo medio, ángel dio unas risitas con el evento volvió a retomar su camino, llego a la entrada de la oficina suspira con aburrimiento entra en la oficina.

En la oficina estaba vaggie que estaba revisando su teléfono siendo que Charlie aún no había llegado, escucha que la puerta se abre esperando que fuera Charlie, pero para su decepción era ángel, este al verla suspira de aburrimiento.

-genial ahora tendré que esperar, hasta que la princesa del infierno se aparezca- lo dijo con serio aburrimiento, toma un asiento

-ángel no empieces con tus mierdas el día de hoy, además apenas falta 5 minutos para que sean las 10:00- respondió con molestia, guarda su celular se cruza de brazos.

-oh por favor cariño tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo- habla con arrogancia, da una sonrisa.

-no me jodas cabrón, lo único que tus haces con tu tiempo es cogerte a cualquier que te encuentras, solo para poder conseguir dinero para tus putas drogas- hablaba con molestia y enojo.

-al menos es mejor que intentar ser el perro faldero de alguien que solo vive en una fantasía- hablo con cinismo.

-a ver cabrón hijo de puta, tú no tienes ningún derecho a criticar todo el trabajo que Charlie ha estado haciendo- estaba furiosa

-oh vamos no me mientas, tú sabes perfectamente que ese sueño no se va a cumplir y sabes perfectamente que te uniste solo por ser buena amiga- habla con desdén y burla.

-yo no me uní por ser una buena amiga para Charlie, sino que creo en su causa- se paró de su asiento con enojo

-pensé que eras más lista, pero parece ser que me equivoqué eres más estúpida que ella- lo dijo con cinismo.

Vaggie estaba furiosa apretó sus manos, ángel vio lo que ella estaba haciendo sonrió en burla, pero se prevenía al primer movimiento que ella hiciera, la tensión era enorme cada una estaba preparado, pero ambos dejaron de mirarse al ver que la puerta se había abierto.

-perdón por llegar tarde tenían unos asuntos…que atender- mira sorprendida a ambos, ambos estaban en posición para iniciar una pelea, vaggie estaba parada con las manos en forma de puño y ángel se notaba su tensión, Charlie suspira de frustración empezó a masajearse los ojos.

-5 minutos, solo 5 minutos se necesita, para que ustedes dos empiezan a pelear, y no quiero escuchar el pretexto de quien empezó- habla con enojo, tanto ángel como vaggie dejaron de mirarse miraron aun con el ceño fruncido de molestia, vaggie tomo asiento, Charlie camina a su escritorio toma asiento.

-comencemos desde un principio, ustedes dos han estado en constantes peleas desde que ángel se unió, estoy altamente preocupada de que esto se salga de las manos y algo peor pase- habla con preocupación.

-bueno debido a esa situación, mi propuesta para este problema es que ustedes empiezan a tratar de trabajar y entender mutuamente a encontrar una solución para su conflicto- hablo en tono calmado, esto dejo a vaggie y ángel sorprendidos y cuestionaron seriamente el método de Charlie.

\- ¡qué! - hablaron al unísono, Charlie trato de hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-perdón por lo que diré, pero en que mierda estás pensando, este cabrón solo me hará la vida imposible- hablo vaggie con incredulidad ángel la mira brevemente con el ceño fruncido vuelve a mirar a Charlie.

-y esta tuerta no me va a dejar en paz, va a estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo haciéndome cumplir con sus putas reglas- ángel hablo con enojo, vaggie y ángel se miraron mutuamente con enojo.

-paren de una vez, al menos de que tenga alguna otra solución a este problema esta va a tener que ser la única que veo factible- hablo Charlie indignación en la última parte.

-y que tal si simplemente lo expulsamos del hotel- miro a ángel con enojo.

-o porque no expulsa a esta perra tuerta- hablo con desprecio.

-hijo de- hablo con enojo se prepara para golpearlo, pero fue interrumpido

-basta ya -grita Charlie en su forma demonio haciendo que ángel y vaggie se encogieran de miedo poco a poco Charlie se va tranquilizando y a ambos los ve con cansancio.

-dios ustedes dos parecen una pareja divorciada que pelean por los bienes-hablo con cansancio, esto hizo que ángel y vaggie se sonrojaran y el pelo de ángel se eriza momentáneamente.

-bueno primero vaggie no podemos expulsar a ángel siendo que el vino por voluntad propia y el decide si quiere seguir o irse y segundo ángel ella también está por voluntad propia y ella es parte importante del equipo-hablo con tranquilidad y serenidad vaggie aprecio las palabras y ángel sonrió triunfal voltea a mirar a vaggie le saca la lengua.

-pero eso no significa que no pueden llegar a recibir un castigo por sus acciones- tanto ángel como vaggie miraron incrédulos.

-bien ya que las propuestas que ustedes dos me proporcionaron no podrán ejercerse, tendrá que ser mi propuesta al menos que ustedes dos tengan otra propuesta exceptuando las dos mencionadas anteriormente- hablo con satisfacción en su voz, tanto ángel como vaggie pensaron en una alternativa trataron de comentarla, pero se callaban a último momento siendo que eran malas ideas, al final ambos suspiraron derrotados.

-eso pensé, ahora para sellar esta propuesta ambos deben de darse la mano como acuerdo de hacerlo cumplir- hablo con orgullo tanto ángel como vaggie se miraron esbozaron falsas sonrisas se estrechan la mano esto puso feliz a Charlie.

-ahora para que esto funcione los mantendré vigilado a los dos para asegurarme que las cosas vayan bien y que cada uno cumplan con su parte del trato y ultima cosa, como castigo el trato comenzara a partir del día de hoy- hablo Charlie con excitación vaggie y ángel miraron incrédulos.

-oh por favor- tanto ángel como vaggie hablaron al unísono molestos, una risita de Charlie surgió por la situación, y sin que Charlie lo supiera ese día no solo cambiaría por completo una relación sino las vidas de aquellos dos demonios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que hayan disfrutado de lo que he hecho, esto me ha generado dudas si quería intentarlo pero supongo que no hace daño en intentarlo, toda critica constructiva será apreciada


	2. Una semana no tan cualquiera

Ha pasado una semana desde que inicio la propuesta de Charlie para solucionar el conflicto de ángel y vaggie, la situación es bastante tensa entre los dos, siendo que ha estado cerca de pelearse, pero debido a la constante vigilancia en la que están se logra evitar, la convivencia no era todo el día sino en los tiempos libres que cada uno tenía, para mala suerte y/o buena suerte dependiendo del punto de vista esta semana era diferente de las normales, para ángel los trabajos habían vuelto a la duración normal, aunque convivir con vaggie no le gustaba demasiado pero prefería eso que tener que estar más tiempo con valentino, en cambio vaggie tenía menos carga de trabajo de lo habitual, al parecer alguien metió mano para que ella tuviera más tiempo libre, sus sospechas están en Charlie pero no encontró indicios de que fuera ella.

El día de hoy no era diferente del resto de la semana, vaggie y Charlie estaban en la oficina estaba revisando las cartas y el correo del día de hoy, vaggie buscaban si había algún pecador que deseaba reformarse, pero como la mayoría de las cartas eran como el caso de los comentarios en la página oficial del hotel solo con el añadido especial de pedidos de servicios sexuales a ángel entre otras cosas, mientras ella revisaba las cartas Charlie revisa las facturaciones del hotel.

-ha habido algo de suerte vaggie-pregunta Charlie, mientras hacía las cuentas del hotel.

-no, son las mismas de siempre-revisa cada una de las cartas.

\- supongo que no hemos tenido suerte el día de hoy-habla con cierta tristeza, seguía revisando los recibos, ambas escuchan que la puerta de la oficina se abre, voltean a mirar al intruso siendo que era ángel.

-ángel, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-habla Charlie, vaggie suspira con molestia

-nada solo vengo a “trabajar” en mi relación con la tuerta, oh perdone señorita vagina- ángel trataba de contener su risa, Charlie estaba decepcionada y molesta, vaggie mira enojada a ángel y antes de hacer una acción imprudente decide no actuar, ángel estaba al borde de hablar para otra broma, pero fue interrumpido por Charlie.

-ángel ya discutimos esto y por favor no más bromas-habla en un tono serio, ángel suspira de aburrimiento, el ambiente se tranquiliza un poco vaggie suspira de cansancio vuelve a la labor que estaba haciendo.

-está bien, aguafiestas- habla ángel con molestia y susurra las últimas palabras, se queda cerca de un de los buros que contenían una pequeña pila de cartas abiertas, por curiosidad tomo una, ve para quien estaba destinada.

-el chulo de fresa, ¿aún sigue recibiendo estas cartas?- Pregunta con incredulidad.

-sí y parece ser que han estado aumentado últimamente- habla Charlie con cierta preocupación mientras seguía mirando los recibos

-y cada vez son más extraños desde fantasías hasta propuestas de matrimonio y entra muchas cosas más- habla vaggie con cierta perturbación en su voz, haciendo que le dé un escalofrío por recordar esas raras cartas.

-definitivamente, tienes razón enana-ángel habla con disgusto al leer una de las cartas y la deja en su lugar.

-esas cartas definitivamente están a otro nivel-habla ángel con disgusto.

-y creía que tú eras un pervertido-habla vaggie con ciertas dudas.

-bueno cariño una cosa es que tengas sexo por dinero, pero eso está fuera de mi propia liga -habla afirmando su punto.

-y hablando de esto no ¿habrán mandado otro de esas raros escritos a alastor?- habla ángel

-por suerte ya no han mandado otro de esos, si no me equivoco, Charlie ¿uno de esos no era de esas raras que hicieron sobre alastor historias?, no-pregunta vaggie.

-si de hecho una de esas era una peculiar historia de ciencia ficción, pero los nombres eran medio raros de recordar, al parecer el escritor confundió la dirección de alguna editorial con el hotel-responde Charlie.

-hubiera sido interesante ver la reacción de sonrisas, a leerle alguna esa historia como una broma, pero supongo que habrá que esperar para la próxima-

-o quizás no hay que esperar-habla Charlie con tono misterioso, pero no le sale tanto vaggie como ángel la miraron con dudas y con rareza al tratar de lucir misteriosa, este se sonrojo al ver que no le salió como esperaba.

-Charlie necesitas mejorar tu forma de ser misteriosa, que eso te salió raro-habla vaggie con dudas.

-intentare mejorar para la próxima, pero fuera de mi fallido intento de ser misteriosa, todavía hay un escrito que aún no ha sido destruido-habla ya en tono más normal, vaggie y ángel se sorprendieron.

-espera no todos fueron quemados, exceptuando el que fue devuelto-pregunta ángel.

-exacto, uno de esos se perdió-habla Charlie, vaggie lo piensa, con incredulidad mira a Charlie.

-espera como sabes exactamente que uno se perdió-pregunto vaggie.

-bueno resulta que hace tiempo, alastor me pregunto si sabía en donde estaba y más o menos es así como supe-Charlie da una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-por primera escucho que sonrisas pierde algo, me pregunto quién se lo habrá llevado-se pregunta ángel con una sonrisa.

-algo me dice que fue niffty-tanto Charlie como ángel miraron con dudas a vaggie, ella los mira y habla.

-eso se debe a la peculiar naturaleza de niffty de crear historias románticas, algo que descubrí cuando ella me pidió una opinión sobre una de esas historias que hacía-

-ahora que lo pienso vaggie tienes razón esa historia tenía una cierta, similitud con las historias de niffty-habla Charlie.

-pero encontrar las cosas que ella guarda es difícil y si esa historia es suya, prácticamente será imposible encontrarla-habla ángel con decepción, vaggie maldice mentalmente al terminar su trabajo, suspira mira a ángel con cierta molestia.

-ángel ya terminé las actividades, que es lo que quieres hacer el día de hoy-habla con fingida sonrisa mientras le daba tics nerviosos en el ojo derecho, Charlie observaba la escena con curiosidad de lo que podría pasar, ángel la mira.

-olvidaste la razón por la que vine tuerta-habla ángel con molestia.

-bueno si tu no escoges, yo voy a elegir-habla vaggie con molestia.

-por favor la mayoría, de las actividades que haces son de lo más aburridas-habla con desprecio.

-por lo menos las mías no involucran follar, o acabar hasta el culo de drogas y alcohol-habla con molestia cierto enojo.

-pero siguen siendo más divertidas que las tuyas, enana-habla con desprecio, ambos empezaron a discutir una vez más Charlie simplemente ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, rápidamente interrumpió la pelea de los dos.

-ángel, vaggie que fue lo que discutimos la última vez-habla Charlie con alto tono ambos dejaron de hablar cada volteo a mirar otra dirección con enojo y los brazos cruzados.

-bien hasta ahora ustedes dos no han tratado de encontrar una actividad que ambos les gustarían hacer, así que elegiré por ustedes-habla Charlie con tono alegre.

Ángel como vaggie se quedaron con dudas de lo que iba a hacer Charlie, esperaban que su actividad no fuera algo que involucrara juegos de cartas siendo que la última vez que jugaron alastor casi mata a husk por hacer trampa, Charlie pensó por un momento para ver que podrían hacer y que pudiera vigilar a ambos se le ocurrió una.

-bueno que tal si nosotros salimos a algún lugar el día de hoy, en caso mío y de vaggie ya no hay trabajo más tarde porque no aprovechamos-sugirió Charlie, ángel y vaggie se lo pensaron, ambos concordaron que Charlie los podía llevar a lugares donde ambos pudieran estar sin que al uno o al otro le desagrade y trataran de huir, ambos miraron a Charlie y dando un reojo cada uno asintieron a Charlie de aceptar.

-perfecto, que tal si vamos a pasear por un rato en el centro de la cuidad ir de compras, hacer algo fuera de nuestra rutina diaria-sugirió Charlie, tanto ángel como vaggie la pensaron y aceptaron.

-está bien iré, quizás salir me ayude un poco desestresarme-habla vaggie con tranquilidad.

-iré, de todas formas, no tengo nada que hacer por el día de hoy-habla ángel con aburrimiento.

-está bien, a qué horas ustedes preferirían ir- sugirió Charlie, ángel y vaggie pensaban en un horario especifico al tener el ideal hablaron.

-en la tarde-hablaron al mismos tiempo ángel y vaggie haciendo que estos se miraran sonrojados y algo molestos, esto le dio una pequeña risa a Charlie lo veía como algo muy tierno.

-está bien entonces será en la tarde, ¿les parece bien como por las 4:00 p.m.-pregunta Charlie, ambos dejaron de mirarse ponen sus miradas en Charlie.

-por mi está bien-responde ángel.

-tampoco tengo problema con esa hora-responde vaggie.

-entonces a las 4 p.m.-responde Charlie.

-hasta las 4 p.m. entonces-habla ángel.

Ángel se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Charlie y a vaggie a solas, esta última miro la puerta con cierta melancolía al verlo partir, pero rápidamente elimina esos pensamientos y mira si Charlie no se habrá dado cuenta, para su suerte ella estaba mirando por la ventana, tenía una sonrisa al ver el lejano horizonte voltea con una sonrisa.

-dime vaggie que vas a hacer, por ahora-pregunta Charlie con cierta alegría.

-generalmente después del trabajo solo voy a mi cuarto o hacer algo de ejercicio, pero, siendo que tengo más tiempo libre de lo normal supongo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto hasta que se haga la hora-

-ya veo, pero si quieres podríamos hacer algo juntas-habla con cierta curiosidad

-pues no sé, que propones-

-porque no hablamos por rato-habla Charlie con confianza.

-vale, está bien-

Empezaron a hablar de trivialidades y de cosas simples como el hotel cosas que podrían hacer entre otras más en un principio, después las conversaciones se tornaron en los estilos de moda, vaggie le interesaba una serie de minivestidos que eran bastante más cómodas, Charlie comenta sobre una peculiar nueva marca de zapatos que se desarrolló últimamente, según algunos rumores que escucho al parecer son traídos del mundo humano, así ambas empezaron a hablar de rumores, el tiempo paso rápidamente sin que las dos se dieran cuenta, vaggie vio el reloj se sorprendió de que ya habían pasado varias horas sin que se dieran cuenta siendo que estaban cerca de la hora de la comida.

-Charlie ya se está haciendo tarde-habla vaggie mientras veía el reloj.

-espera que horas son ya-pregunta incrédula.

-ya son las 1:30 p.m.-

-vaya sí que pasa el tiempo sin que te des cuenta, bueno vámonos antes de que alastor venga a por nosotros-habla Charlie, vaggie asintió a Charlie.

Vaggie fue la primera en pararse fue a la puerta esta espero a Charlie, esta cruza la puerta le da una sonrisa en agradecimiento a vaggie, ella devolvió la sonrisa fue caminando a su lado, la conversación que tuvieron la volvieron a retomar, entran al comedor, mientras platicaban otros miembros entraron al comedor siendo niffty la primera pero esta se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a alastor, detrás de ella le siguió husk, que llevaba una botella de whisky barata mientras la bebía, y el ultimo en entrar fue ángel, este sonrió al ver un lugar desocupado a lado de husk, fue toma un asiento al lado derecho de husk.

-hola husky-habla en tono coqueto.

-o por favor incluso cerca de la hora de la comida-habla molesto, vaggie deja de hablar con Charlie por un momento, mira con molestia a ángel.

-ángel sabes las reglas, nada de coqueteos durante la hora de la comida-habla con molestia en su voz, ángel la voltea a mirar con cinismo.

-aún no han traído la comida enana-habla en burla.

vaggie suspiro de enojo detestaba que ángel tuviera razón, pero hasta que sirviera la comida ella no podía hacer nada, para su suerte no paso mucho tiempo alastor y niffty traían las bandejas de comida ponían las bandejas sobre la mesa, alastor mira ángel con su típica sonrisa.

-mi afeminado amigo ya sabes las reglas-

-vamos sonrisas, solo una vez-habla ángel con deleite.

-lo siente mi afeminado amigo, reglas son reglas-habla con tranquilidad.

antes de que ángel protestara alastor chasque sus dedos, haciendo que este fuera cambiado de lugar, ángel suspira de molestia voltea a mirar a su derecha ve que está a lado de vaggie, ambos se miraron con molestia y luego miran con enojo a alastor y en busca de una respuesta, Charlie mira a alastor con dudas también en busca de alguna justificación por esto.

-alastor dame una razón por la que me pusiste, junta a la enana-habla ángel molesto vaggie le da una mirada de muerte rápidamente vuelve a mirar a alastor.

-bueno como ustedes dos tienen un acuerdo para mejorar su relación, por ahora esa regla ya no va a ser necesaria-habla alastor con tranquilidad.

Vaggie y ángel suspiraron muchas veces preferían evitarse el uno al otro, pero ya no les quedaba de otra, Charlie pensó por unos momentos los peculiares cambios que se podrían llegar a dar una vez que ellos dos se lleven mejor, ayudaría mucho en aliviar la tensión y los conflictos que se han generado, esto daría un ambiente más pacífico, haciendo que para aquellos que busquen la redención sea más atractivo evitando así el constante caos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de alastor.

-Bon appétit-habla alastor.

Las sombras empezaron a destapar las bandejas que muestran una gran variedad de comida criolla, todo el mundo estaba deseosos de probar los nuevos platos y la comida, exceptuando algunos como husk, al él no le importaba demasiado la comida siempre cuando pueda ser comestible y que pueda disponer de alcohol, en cambio ángel prefería más la comida de su tierra natal, aunque no podía negar que la comida de alastor era deliciosa.

cada uno de los presente tomaron un plato comenzaron a comer, cada uno daba de vez en cuando charlas y platicas los temas variados desde simples conversaciones solo ángel y vaggie eran los únicos que mantenían silencio, el tiempo pasaba cada uno de los presentes empezó a salir del comedor al terminar sus comidas, Charlie en cierta medida se sentía aliviada de que las cosas no fueran un desastre por juntar a vaggie y ángel, pero también sintió que ellos dos se evitaron incluso de mirar, solo esperaba que la salida pudiera ayudarles un poco.

Pasa un rato después de que la comida terminara, la hora de salida acordada ya estaba cerca, vaggie estaba en la planta baja esperaba en uno de los sillones mientras observaba su celular, esperaba a que viniera ángel y Charlie, escucha pasos deja de mirar por un momento su celular y ver quiera, para su desilusión era ángel quien se acerca toma un lugar al otro extremo del sillón empieza a revisar su celular, vaggie la mira con cierta molestia ángel le devuelve la mirada pero ambos deciden ignorarse mutuamente, el tiempo pasaba y ambos se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos, anteriormente ocurrió en el comedor pero gracias a las distracciones y a la comida apenas lo notaron, aquí no había nadas más que sus celulares pero era como si una fuerza mayor trata de hacer que algo hiciera entre los dos.

Ángel tenía la extraña necesidad de observar a vaggie, su mente trataba de contener ese deseo de observarla, en el caso de vaggie ya había dado algunas miradas a ángel, pero al ver su mano tenía el impulso de poner su mano sobre la de él y sentir su suave pelaje, las cosas se estaban incomodando entre los dos para su alivio Charlie había llegado.

-perdón por tarda un poco, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar-habla Charlie.

-ya era hora de que aparecieras-habla ángel con molestia.

-ángel-habla vaggie enojada por hablarse de esa manera a Charlie.

-no está bien, está bien, si me tarde algo perdón por el retraso-habla Charlie disculpándose.

-bueno, si no hay nada más que hacer vámonos-habla ángel.

Vaggie se levanta del sillón se puso a lado de Charlie ambas van a la salida, ángel hace la misma acción siguió por detrás de las dos, pero antes de irse le manda un beso volador a husk como siempre este le muestra el dedo medio molesto, este le dio una risita a ángel y sigue por su camino, en la salida la limusina esta aparcada afuera del hotel Charlie y vaggie son las primeras en entrar, sin tardar mucho les sigue ángel que toma un lugar al fondo de la cabina cierran la puerta y el vehículo comienza a avanzar.

Charlie y vaggie platicaban entre las dos, mientras que ángel estaba revisando sus redes sociales por aburrimiento, de nuevo sintió el impulso de ver a vaggie trata de ignorarlo, pero esa necesidad no se iba cansado de contenerlo decide solo darle una vista rápida la mira de reojo, vaggie se veía feliz mientras hablaba con Charlie, esa extraña felicidad que ella emanaba hacía que el corazón de ángel se calentara, una extraña sensación se estaba apoderando de él, se sentía feliz de ver la alegría que ella daba, dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena, ve que voltean a mirarle rápidamente pone su visión sobre su celular.

-dime ángel a ti que te gustaría hacer-pregunta Charlie con curiosidad.

-al menos de que me permitan follar, me temo que no tengo otras ideas en que hacer-habla ángel con aburrimiento.

-ángel tu nunca dejas de pensar en follar verdad-habla vaggie escéptica.

-bueno cariño, eso es lo más normal para mí-habla ángel con burla, vaggie suspira molesta,

-pero supongo que hacer algo fuera, de lo que uno hace siempre es una buena forma de encontrar diversión-habla ángel en un tono tranquilo, vaggie y Charlie las tomo con sorpresa miraron a ángel con serias dudas.

-bueno si vamos a hacer esta actividad, hagámosla divertida y que no acabe siendo algo muy aburrido-habla con tranquilidad en su voz.

esto emociono a Charlie y vaggie concede una pequeña sonrisa, el grupo llego a su destino lo primero que hicieron fue a visitar los lugares de interés, aunque con cierta dificultad por la fama que tiene ángel, esto sin saberlo estaba creando un cierto tiempo de calidad entre ángel y vaggie, ante los ojos de Charlie esto estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado, aun tenían ciertas discusiones por las constantes bromas sexuales que hacía ángel, por suerte no llegaban más lejos.

el tiempo pasaba y la luz del sol desaparecida en el horizonte el pequeño grupo como última actividad fueron a comprarse ropa, entraron a una boutique en un principio vaggie querían ir a un emplazamiento más barato, pero Charlie indico que no se preocuparan por los gastos e insistió en ir, derrotada aceptan ir con ella le preguntan a ángel si quería algo también pero indica que no tenía necesidad de comprar algo para él, vaggie y Charlie tomaron las ropas que decidieron comprar y regresaron de camino esperaron la limusina y partieron de regreso al hotel.

en el camino de regreso, ángel y vaggie conversaron por cuenta propia, aunque claro todavía había chistes sexuales por parte de ángel, esto se mantenía incluso en la hora de la cena siendo que esto desconcertó al resto y irónicamente provoco que husk creyera que el juicio final se acercaba, por suerte esto no llevo a escala mayor, la hora de dormir estaban cerca cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, exceptuando ángel y vaggie siendo que el la acompañaba a su habitación.

-ángel hoy ha sido un día muy divertido, no me esperaba que pudieras hacer las cosas más divertidas sin involucrar algo sexual, fuera de tu chiste por su supuesto habla con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que enana, y si se divertirme de otras maneras sabes-habla con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un falso tono de ofensa.

-sabes ángel deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, bueno siempre y cuando se podamos-habla en tono alegre 

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-habla en confirmación, ambos llegan a la entrada de la habitación de vaggie.

-bueno supongo que aquí nos despedimos en el día de hoy-habla con melancolía.

-oye a una hay muchos días que podemos tener sabes-habla con optimismo.

-tienes razón, pero ya lo veremos después ¿sí?-habla con tranquilidad.

-eso ya lo veremos enana, que tengas buenas noches-habla ángel con alegría le extiende su mano para despedirse, vaggie en vez de de apretar la mano de ángel le abraza, esto tomo por sorpresa a ángel haciendo que se sonrojara, sin saber mucho que hacer le correspondió el abrazo le da una sonrisa genuina.

-que tengas tú también buenas noches ángel-habla con alegría y sinceridad

ambos se separan vaggie le da una última mirada le sonríe este también se la devuelve, ella desapareció tras la puerta al cerrarla, ángel y vaggie sintieron una gran calidez desde su corazones, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos sentían una felicidad genuina, y un sentimiento que una vez más los estaba invadiendo, ese último sentimiento los tomo por sorpresa, eliminan ese sentimiento recordándose que son solo amigos, ángel partió a su habitación y Vaggie se preparó para ir a dormir, sin que ambos lo supieran cada vez están más cerca del punto de no retorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno esto ha sido interesante me ha tomado menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero bueno ya veremos después.  
> gracias por leer esta simple historia y disfruten del capitulo.


	3. Un nuevo cambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por medio de este comunicado les quiero avisar que las próximas actualizaciones, van a tardar mucho mas tiempo debido a que pronto comenzaran mis clases de la universidad debido a otros asuntos, van a tardar mas de lo normal,  
> perdón por las molestias.

dos meses han pasado desde que inicio el trato, las cosas han cambiado bastante, las constantes discusiones y peleas que llegaban a tener ángel y vaggie se disminuyeron, aunque todavía llegaban a tener algunas, su relación había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo siendo que se volvieron cercanos, el caso del hotel bueno aun no llegaba a tener nuevos pacientes a pesar de todos los esfuerzos seguían sin conseguir atraer a más demonios.

Comenzaba una mañana más vaggie, se tomaba una taza de café acompañada con algo de pan dulce, leía el periódico como siempre las noticias no eran muy diferentes de las habituales que había, se masajea por un momento su garganta desde ayer le estaba doliendo, pero no era nada grave, escucha las puertas del comedor abrirse baja un momento el periódico ve que es ángel, este llevaba una taza de cappuccino con un croissant relleno de mermelada, toma un asiente a un lado de vaggie.

-buenos días enana-habla con cierta alegría y le da una sonrisa.

-buenos día ángel-habla en tono tranquilo y le devuelve una sonrisa, ángel toma un sorbo de su Cappuccino, se come una rebana de su pan observa a vaggie mientras ella leía el periódico y le da un sorbo a su café, termina de mascar y le habla.

-alguna nueva noticia-pregunta ángel.

-nada nuevo , lo mismo de siempre- habla aburrida, ángel piensa por un momento con una sonrisa pervertida le habla.

-qué hay de las orgias-habla con morbosidad, vaggie le ira con cierta molestia, suspira.

-ángel sabes perfectamente, que tendrías que no hacer eso ¿verdad?-

-o vamos enana solo quiero saber uno nada más, un poco de diversión no hace daño-habla con deleite, vaggie lo mira sin emociones solo levanta una ceja.

-por favor, si-rogaba hacia un rostro adorable, vaggie no podía evitar la ternura que el hacía, este medio empezó hacer efectivo con el tiempo conforme su relación iba mejorando.

-sabes que detesto hablar de eso, pero no te lo tengo que decir-habla con molestia, cierra el periódico se lo entrega a ángel.

-toma, si quieres saber que hay ahí-habla con tranquilidad.

-gracias-habla curiosidad.

Le entrega una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento, vaggie levanta una ceja en dudas, ángel empieza a leer las secciones de anuncios de las orgias, vaggie se termina su desayuno, ve a ángel de manera detenida empieza a revisar cada uno de los detalles que poseía, los patrones de colores que se lograba ver, el hermoso pelaje que tenía y su agradable rostro, su visión siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a lugar donde no debe, se sonroja aparta la mirada avergonzada, da un vistazo al rostro de ángel para ver si se llegó a dar cuenta siendo que para su suerte no se había dado cuenta, deja el periódico con decepción.

-supongo que no has encontrado algo de tu interés- habla con tranquilidad.

-nada de nada, o son solo un fallido intento de llamar la atención, o son trampas para los incautos-habla con decepción, vaggie lo mira con dudas.

-¿espera trampa para incautos?-pregunta con incrédula.

-sí, existe supuestas orgias que en realidad son orquestadas por grupos de caníbales-

-¿espera como rayos sabes eso?-

-casi fue devorado en una de esas en el 83-responde con ansiedad, vaggie lo mira con sorpresa había escuchado de algo de esos rumores, pero no esperaba que ángel fuera casi devorado.

-no me esperaba que casi te devoraran en el pasado-

-créeme enana hay muchas cosas de mi pasado, que parecería una locura-habla con cierta arrogancia, empieza a fijarse que Charlie no venía normalmente ella ya estaría aquí a estas horas.

-vaggie ¿en dónde está Charlie?- pregunta con confusión, vaggie alza su mirada se palmea la cara al olvidar de avisarle a ángel, le ve con dudas.

-olvide mencionarte que Charlie estará fuera por algunos días-habla con molestia en sí misma.

-¿espera cuando se fue?, ¿a dónde fue? Y ¿cuándo aviso?-pregunta incrédulo.

-primero se fue ayer por la tarde, segundo fue a un viaje familiar y tercero lo hizo con una semana de antelación-

-eso significa que tendrás trabajo extra, no es así-

-si por desgracia-habla con decepción, ángel piensa por un momento, le pregunta.

-con ese trabajo extra, ¿cuándo tienes libre?-

-a partir de la tarde, si no se me acumula, ¿quieres hacer algo en la tarde?-habla con curiosidad.

-por hoy, no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer, pero mañana si estaré disponible si quieres hacer algo por supuesto- se sonroja al mencionar la última parte.

-está bien mañana, a las 4:00 p.m.-habla con cierta vergüenza.

-bien mañana a las 4:00 p.m.-habla con alegría le da una sonrisa.

Ángel y vaggie se quedaron conversando, pasaba el tiempo ambos lo disfrutaban, pero como todo lo bueno tenía que terminar vaggie se fue a la oficina a completar el trabajo del día de hoy y ángel fue a molestar por un rato a husk, el tiempo paso y como la rutina de siempre ángel le pidió a husk que cuidara de Fat Nuggets, fue a su habitación una vez más le proporciona su alimento y el agua, se fue del hotel a la zona de taxis, antes de partir vio una última vez la terraza, desde que vio a vaggie la última vez allí siempre se fijaba si ella estaría ahí, aunque sabía que no estaría ahí, suspira de tristeza toma una vez más un taxi.

-a donde-habla el taxista.

-a estudios porno-

El taxi empezó a avanzar ángel miraba por la ventanilla, como odiaba ir a ese lugar, pero simplemente él no podía dejar de hacerlo no podía huir aunque él quisiera, ve a los demonios pasar cada uno con sus propios asuntos, ni en vida ni en muerte las cosas mejoraron para él, lo único ventajoso de estar en el infierno era que podía desencadenarse sin tener mayor preocupación o eso era lo que pensaba, mira al frente de la cabina, ya está cerca de los estudios porno, maldecía su suerte el vehículo poco a poco empezó a frenar hasta detenerse.

-hemos llegado-habla el taxista.

-gracias-

Ángel toma dinero de su escote le paga al taxista, baja del auto va de camino al estudio, algunos demonios que son sus compañeros le saludan, devolvía el gesto aunque en ocasiones simplemente no lo hacía, ya dentro del edificio muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras le saludaban, el devolvía el gesto, va en dirección a la planta alta a través del ascensor, estaba nervioso con miedo e ira detestaba muchísimo tener que ir con valentino, si tuviera alguna otra opción la tomaría pero hasta ahora lo única salida hasta ahora era buscar la redención pero con el esfuerzo que hacía era algo muy lejano, las puertas del ascensor se abre toma en ruta a la oficina de valentino de nuevo se maldecía, abre la puerta de la oficina y estaba valentino esperándolo mientras fumaba.

-por fin llegaste pastel de ángel-habla con tranquilidad, haciendo que ángel le recorriera un escalofrío en su espalda.

-hola val-habla en falso tono coqueto se acerca seductoramente a valentino.

-oh pastel de ángel, hoy te toca hacer varias grabaciones, pero el día de hoy tengas dar un trabajo extra- habla con placer y morbosidad.

-val quizás no he podido cubrirlo, pero los demo-fue interrumpido bruscamente por val le agarra del cuello de su camisa.

-no quiero escuchar tus mierdas ahora no sé qué putas has estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, pero hasta que no cubras todo tendrás que trabajar extra entendido-habla con molestia y desprecio, ángel trago con miedo asiente.

-bien, ahora fuera de mi vista termina tu trabajo-lo suelta, ángel sin decir una palabra se trata de irse, pero deja de moverse al escuchar llamarle val.

-una cosa si no logras completar lo que te falta para fin de mes, el siguiente mes tendrás que generar el triple de lo haces ¿entendido?-Ángel asiente sala de la oficina de val, va a su camerino se encierra allí.

-¡joder!-maldice con rabia.

Ahora estaba metido en un lio, desde que comenzó el trato con Charlie ha estado más distraído más de lo habitual, podría evitarlo pero disfruta de ese tiempo que podía pasar con las chicas y en especial con vaggie aunque aún no entendía exactamente por qué le agrada estar con ella comienza recordar que después de ese día tuvieron otras salidas con vaggie y Charlie le dio una cierta alegría al recordar la alegría que ella daba, pero se maldecía a si mismo por dejarse llevar, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al oír la puerta de su camerino abrirse, voltea a mirar al intruso.

-señor ángel lo esperan en el set-habla una pecadora con forma de escorpión.

-ya voy para allá-habla en respuesta.

La pecadora se retira del camerino, ángel suspira empieza a arreglarse un poco antes de presentarse al set de grabación, termina va de camino al set, toma una vez más el ascensor va al set de grabación los equipos y los actores se estaban organizando, unos iban de un lado a otro los actores leía y aprendían sus diálogos, ángel se truena sus dedos como todos los días su trabajo ahora comenzaba. Ángel estaba en las calles y contaba el dinero que había juntado, no era suficiente para cubrir lo que le faltaba maldice en silencio, guarda el dinero en su escote, esperaba a que vinieran más clientes suspira de tristeza que el día de mañana no podrá acompañar a vaggie para poder llegar a fin de mes, siempre que pensaba en ella ayudaba a que sus días no fueran una completa mierda da una sonrisa al recordarla, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

-Ángel-voltea a mirar por donde provino la voz que era nada mas vaggie.

-enana, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-habla con confusión.

-solo Sali a pasear por un rato y supongo que has estado trabajando, ¿no es así?-habla con cierto escepticismo.

-¿sí?, no es un poco obvio-habla con sarcasmo, vaggie suspira un poco molesta le hace una pregunta.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunta con curiosidad y cierta vergüenza al hacerle.

-me temo que algo mal-habla con cansancio, vaggie empieza a formularse algunas ideas le pregunta.

-valentino te ha hecho algo-pregunta con preocupación y cierta ira al mencionar ese nombre.

-no es eso desde hace como un mes he estado más distraído de lo normal, gracias a ello no he recolectado todo lo del mes-habla con molestia y algo de tristeza.

-supongo que ha sido mi culpa no es así-habla con cierta tristeza.

-¡que!, no, no fue tu culpa ese desastre yo mismo lo hice por mi distracción-habla con cierta alarma aclara la cosas, vaggie no queda convencida se sentía aun culpable que eso le pasara a ángel.

-¿qué te pasara si no logras cubrirlo?-pregunta con preocupación.

-si no logro completarlo, tendré que conseguir el triple el de lo que género en un mes y si no lo logro-responde con molestia y cierto miedo al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, vaggie se preocupa de la situación en la que este ángel.

-¿cuánto te falta?-ángel se le queda mirando con dudas.

-hasta ahora, me falta unos 10,000, ¿Por qué?-vaggie se decide en ayudarle.

-ángel Espérame aquí sí, ahora regreso-vaggie se fue en dirección al hotel, ángel la ve partir hasta perderla de vista y se pregunta que es lo que va a hacer.

En lo que esperaba casi ningún demonio venia, el tiempo pasaba ángel empieza a preguntarse qué es lo que va a hacer vaggie y por qué se estaba tardando tanto, algunos clientes se le acercaban a ángel, pero ya había cada vez menos demonios conforme se estaba haciendo tarde, estaba empezando a cansarse de esperar y los potenciales clientes ya estaban disminuyendo mucho se voltea a ver en la dirección por donde partió vaggie una vez más, logra ver una figura muy familiar nota que era ella que ya estaba de regreso.

-¿porque tardaste tanto?, enana-habla con molestia.

-fui al hotel a recoger una cosa-

-al hotel porque ¿fuiste hasta allá?-pregunta incrédulo.

-por esto-vaggie saca de su bolso una buena cantidad de fajos de billetes se los entrega, ángel estaba sorprendido y con serias dudas.

-espera fuiste hasta allá para recoger dinero y pedirme mi servicios-habla con incredulidad.

-¡que!, No cabrón no fui por eso, fui para poder darte algo de ayuda-habla con vergüenza y la última parte con cierta pena, ángel toma el dinero comienza a contar la cantidad que le dio, era exactamente la cantidad que necesitaba.

-¿de dónde sacaste este dinero?-pregunta con curiosidad, vaggie suspira.

-son todos mis ahorros, los guardaba para casos de emergencias si surgía la necesidad-

-pero vaggie, quizás este necesitado, pero esto no es para que-fue interrumpido.

-lo sé ángel, pero viendo lo que te ha hecho valentino, no quiero que te haga más daño ángel, y no quiero que te sigan lastimando-vaggie habla con preocupación hacia él, ángel entra en un estado de shock ante sus palabras nadie más que Cherry se habían preocupado por él, una reacción de alegría, algunas lágrimas se salen de sus ojos y sin aviso agarra y abraza a vaggie levantado la del suelo

-gracias, gracias vaggie-habla con toda sinceridad y alegría en su voz.

-ángel no es para tanto al fin y acabo somos amigos-vaggie habla de manera sorpresiva.

Ángel le mira con una sonrisa, y le da a vaggie un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento le da un gran abrazo de oso aplastándola con su suave pelaje de su pecho, esto hace que vaggie se sonrojara de increíble manera, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y su mente se estaba empezando a ser un lio de emociones, ángel al darse cuenta de sus acciones suelta de manera amable a vaggie este se sonroja mucho se rasca la nuca de manera nerviosa.

-perdón, me emocione un poco más de lo normal-habla nervioso.

vaggie le mira con sonrojo ángel se sonroja también, ninguno de los dos no sabía qué hacer, la cosa se estaba poniendo de manera muy incómoda entre ambos, y el silencio dominaba el lugar, para la buena suerte de ambos no había casi presencia de otros demonios, todo el silencio se rompe cuando vaggie habla.

-creo que mejor te dejo en lo que estabas haciendo-habla muy nerviosa da una sonrisa nerviosa.

-po…por supuesto-habla nervioso.

Ambos se van a diferentes direcciones, cuando ángel la pierde de vista se va a un callejón cercano, pone un par de sus manos en la pared mientras las otras dos estaban posadas en su pecho, su corazón latir a mil por hora sentía que estaba al borde de salirse de su pecho, vaggie estaba también en un callejón estaba de espalda de una pared ponía sus ,manos sobre su rostro, su mente estaba hecho un desastre de emociones no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, ambos no podían dejar de pensar el uno sobre el otro, ese sentimiento más intenso que nunca se presentaba más, ambos trataban de comprender de que trataba ese sentimiento que dolores de cabeza les hizo sentir, ángel sintió que su teléfono vibraba, lo saca ve que ya era hora de regresar, va de camino de vuelta al estudio, vaggie por su parte se relaja toma ruta al hotel a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ángel regresa a los estudios porno, como era de rutina va a la planta alta a pasar a la oficina de valentino, toca la puerta y la voz del interior de esta, sin muchas conversaciones ángel le entrega el dinero, valentino le permite irse, este vuelve a tomar una vez más su ruta de regreso, se va a una parada de taxis toma de camino al hotel, en el camino repasaba lo que sucedió con vaggie y ese extraño sentimiento volvió una vez más, ángel trataba de encontrar una respuesta ante este sentimiento que tenía por ella, su conciencia no podía encontrar una respuesta ante esto suspira de molestia a no encontrar una respuesta, pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida ante la voz del taxista.

-hemos llegado-ángel mira por la otra ventanilla ve que ya había llegado, saca de su escote dinero y le paga al taxista.

-gracias-

Ángel toma en ruta al hotel, estaba el ya cansado por el día de hoy, va a la cocina solo a cenar algo rápido, toma un flan de un solo bocado se lo come, toma ruta a su habitación una vez más, toma el ascensor ya en la planta de su habitación va en dirección a su cuarto abre la puerta y es recibido por fat Nuggets con alegría, ángel le sonríe lo levanta del suelo lo acaricia, se quita sus vestimentas dejando en ropa interior se prepara para dormir deja a fat Nuggets en suelo con cuidado, se cuesta en su cama cae en un profundo sueño.

Vaggie se despierta al sonar de su alarma, desactiva su alarma se sentía más cansada de lo normal pero no va a impedir en levantarse, hoy era un día especial tenía su cita con ángel a partir de las 4:00 p.m. , este le da una cierta sensación de alegría, disfrutaba mucho pasar el tiempo con ángel, aunque al recordarle pensó en lo sucedido el día de ayer, que fue todo lo que paso en su mente el día de ayer ya había vuelto a tener esos extraños sueños que tenía con ángel, por mera curiosidad decide ir a ver por un momento a ángel, se desvía de su ruta normal toma por las escaleras, ya que la habitación de ambos solo están a una planta de diferencia, baja por las escolares va en dirección a la habitación, estaba por tocar la puerta pero notaba que estaba ligeramente abierta, abre la puerta se sonroja de sobre manera al ver a ángel desnudo para su suerte estaba de espaldas, se va rápido del lugar.

Ángel nota que la puerta está abierta va al marco se fija si alguien la abrió, ve por el pasillo una parte de un listón rojo que desaparece a la vista al pasar la esquina que llevaba a las escaleras, el listón se le hizo un poco familiar, se da la idea de quien podría ser al final descarta esos pensamientos probablemente haya sido el viento lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera, se termina de vestir acaricia por un momento a fat Nuggets le proporciona agua y comida se va de su habitación.

estaba por presionar el botón del ascensor pero lago le decía que mejor tomara por las escaleras, toma en ruta a las escaleras, al llegar a la planta de abajo ve a vaggie que estaba en el barandal, parecía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos nota que se veía algo cansada , ángel la mira con detalle mira su lindo trasero, ángel da una sonrisa pervertida al verlo sonroja ladea su cabeza de un lado a otro por hacer algo así con vaggie, se acerca a vaggie pone su mano sobre su hombro, hace que ella se espante.

-¡cabrón!, ángel no vuelvas a espantarme de esa forma-habla muy molesta, pero con voz algo ronca, esto preocupa a ángel.

-vaggie, ¿te sientes bien?-habla con preocupación.

-sí, estoy bien, no es nada-habla cansada con voz ronca.

ángel no queda convencido se agacha a la altura de vaggie este le sorprende un poco y con la cercanía que él estaba de ella la hace sentir algo apenada, se quita uno de sus guantes, pone su mano en la frente de vaggie , vaggie le recorre un escalofrío por su espalda al sentir la mano de ángel muy fría, en cierta manera le apeno que el la tocara.

-vaggie, tienes fiebre-habla con seriedad.

-no es nada ángel, solo una pequeña fiebre.-habla con confianza tratando de convencerle, pero no lo logra.

-no vaggie, esto es serio si tratas de esforzarte de más acabaras más enferma, tienes que tomar un descanso-habla con seriedad.

-pero-es interrumpida

-sin peros, vaggie necesitas tomarte un descanso-habla con seriedad, antes de que vaggie protestara, ángel la agarra de su cintura la empieza a cargar sobre su hombro se la lleva.

-ángel por favor bájame-habla con molestia.

-no señorita te iras a tu cuarto, estarás ahí hasta que mejores-habla con seriedad, pero con gentileza.

Vaggie hace un puchero se cruza de brazos, ángel se ríe de manera suave al comportamiento tan infantil que mostro vaggie, ella ya estaba empezando a sentirse bastante mal ángel esta vez tenía razón, llegan ya a la habitación de vaggie, una de sus manos abre la puerta entra a la habitación, pone vaggie sobre de la cama, ángel va a cerrar las cortinas toda fuente de luz que haya.

-ángel no era para tanto-habla molesta.

-no vaggie, necesitas descansar y hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible te lo mereces-habla con tranquilidad,

-está bien ángel-vaggie ladea los ojos con una sonrisa por el alago, pero siente que su estado de salud estaba empeorando, vaggie se quita los zapatos se recuesta sobre la cama, ángel se retira de la habitación, antes de irse le habla.

-que descanses-habla con suavidad

-gracias, ángel- ángel se retira de la habitación, vaggie empieza a dormirse.

Saca su celular para ponerse en contacto con Charlie, trata de llamarla, pero el número no entraba y no escuchaba el buzón de voz de Charlie, suspira va en ruta al ascensor a la planta baja, llegado allí va a la cocina busca entre los estantes su cappuccino se lo prepara, busca en una de las alacenas de los vasos uno de los termos, lo encuentra ve que su cappuccino ya está hecho lo hecha en el termo lo cierra el resto se lo sirve un taza le sopla un poco para enfilarlo se lo bebe, después busca entre los estantes encuentra un par de panes uno dulce y otro un croissant toma el croissant y se lo empieza a comer, se prepara para ir a la habitación de vaggie escucha a alguien entrar a la cocina.

-oh, mi afeminado amigo, que estás haciendo-habla alastor con su típica sonrisa.

-no es un poco obvio, sonrisas-habla con cierto coqueteo.

-se perfectamente que estás haciéndote tu desayuno, ¿vas a irte algún lugar?-

-no, es para vaggie, que acaba de enfermarse-

-¿cómo sabes que está enferma?-habla con sospecha.

-la encontré una planta abajo, se veía agotada, revise su temperatura tenía fiebre, la lleve a su cuarto-habla con toda sinceridad, alastor nota que decía la verdad, deja de sospechar de él. 

-trataste de llamar a Charlie-

-si eso fue lo primero que hice, pero no me contesto-termina de comer su croissant

-¿por qué?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-no lo sé, lo raro fue que el número se mantiene, pero no me envió al buzón de voz-habla con curiosidad.

-pero fuera de eso, me tengo que ir hablamos después alastor-

Ángel se retira de la cocina alastor encuentra curiosa la situación que está teniendo ángel con vaggie, se preguntaba qué es lo pasara con esos dos, el futuro es impredecible y solo el tiempo lo dirá. Ángel va en dirección a la planta alta toma el ascensor, llega a la planta va en dirección al cuarto de vaggie abre la puerta lo más silencioso posible escucha una voz que hace que se espante.

-ángel, no necesitas ser tan silencioso-habla vaggie con cansancio en su voz algo ronca, prende la lampara de su mesita de noche, nota que ángel la ve con molestia.

-vaggie no me espantes de esa forma-habla con molestia, pero sin subir el tono, esto hace que vaggie diera una ligera risa.

-supongo que ya estamos a mano-le da una pequeña sonrisa, ángel suspira la vuelve a mirar con una ligera sonrisa.

-ten, quizás no es mucho, pero necesitas desayunar algo-ángel se le acerca, le entrega el termo deja el pan dulce sobre la mesita de noche se sienta sobre la cama de vaggie, ella toma el termo.

-gracias, ángel-habla en agradecimiento lo abre se toma un sorbo.

-espere que te guste, es cappuccino, no sé en donde guardas tu café-habla con cierta pena, vaggie le sabia muy delicioso el cappuccino.

-ángel, sabe muy bien- habla con sinceridad, toma otro sorbo.

-qué bueno que te gustara-habla algo avergonzado, pero con cierta alegría en su tono.

Se crea un pequeño silencio, no era incomodo sino con una tranquilidad relajante, ambos se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, poco a poco cada uno se acerca estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de niffty ellos dos se separan rápidamente con un leve sonrojo cada uno.

-oh, perdonen pensaba que estaba vacío el cuarto, señorita ángel ¿que está usted haciendo aquí?-habla incrédula a ver a ángel.

-no te preocupes niffty, solo me está cuidando-responde vaggie con la voz un poco ronca.

-señorita vaggie ¿se encuentra usted bien?-pregunta con algo de preocupación.

-solo un poco enferma, eso es todo-habla con tono tranquilizador.

-ah, está bien no los molestare más y por cierto antes de irme les recomiendo que vayan a ver a un médico, por si las dudas-

-lo tomaremos en cuenta niffty-responde ángel

Niffty se va de la habitación dejando a los dos, el ambiente se volvió incomodo entre los dos por la acción que estaban por llevar a cabo, ambos mentalmente estaban teniendo un caos por lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabían cómo reaccionar, ese maldito sentimiento volvía a surgir en ambos, se mantuvo el silencio hasta que vaggie lo rompe.

-ángel ¿has tratado de llamar a Charlie?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-si fue lo primero que hice, pero no me contesto lo raro fue que no escuche su buzón de voz-

-parece que de nuevo se le ha roto su celular-ángel la mira con ciertas dudas.

-eso me paso una vez cuando nos volvimos amigas hace algunos años-

-bueno eso lo explica-se crea un corto silencio, pero desaparece cuando ángel habla

-por cierto, vaggie crees que necesitaras ir con un médico por lo menos para asegurarnos, si tú quieres claro-habla algo incomodo sin saber más de que hablar.

-no me siento demasiado mal, pero más vale prevenirse que lamentarse-habla con cansancio, bosteza mostrando que está cansada.

-ok, te dejare dormir y buscare un médico ¿sí?-

-está bien-responde cansada.

Ángel se levanta de la cama se retira de la habitación, el cansancio domina los sentidos de vaggie, pero antes de dormirse se termina de beber su cappuccino y se come su pan dulce, ya terminada apaga la luz de la lampara de su mesita de noche, se tapa cae en un profundo sueño. Pasan varias horas vaggie se despierta, aun se sentía mal y su garganta le empezaba a doler bastante, siente que algo está acostado en su regazo ve que era un cerdito, dándose cuenta de que era fat nuggets se preguntaba cómo había llegado, mira a su mesita de noche prende la lampara, mira a su alrededor, pero no había nada fuera de lo común sus acciones hace que fat nuggets se despierte, se le acerque a vaggie.

-oh, hola fat nuggets-habla con ternura, le empieza a acariciar hace que fat nuggets emite sonidos de alegría, vaggie sonría ante su comportamiento, escucha la puerta abrirse ve que era ángel que entraba con una bandeja y una mesa plegable.

-vaya parece que bella durmiente ha despertado-habla con alegría y cierta ironía, vaggie da una pequeña sonrisa gira los ojos en circulo.

-veo que te llevas bien con fat nuggets, no es así-se acerca pone la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche junto con los cubiertos, mientras despliega una mesita de cama.

-no me imaginaba que fuera tan amigable-habla con cierto tono de ternura, mientras acaricia.

-¿tú lo trajiste? Ángel-la mira después de desplegar la mesita sobre la cama.

-no, de hecho, él fue a voluntad propia-toma la bandeja la pone sobre la mesita.

-¿de verdad?-pregunta incrédula.

-sí, pero fuera de eso-

ángel quita la tapa de la bandeja vaggie se le hizo agua a la boca, aunque no tenía mucho apetito, siempre le había gustado más la cocina de ángel, ve los platos estos no los había visto antes le ve con curiosidad y este le empieza a indicar el nombre de cada uno de los platos.

-esta sopa es Minestrone, ensalada Caprese y por último Ossobuco-habla con orgullo.

-Buon appetito-se inclina con reverencia y una sonrisa.

vaggie da una ligera sonrisa ante la acción de ángel, este se sienta al borde de la cama, empieza a ver su celular, vaggie ve la comida toma los cubiertos empieza comer, cada uno de los platillos los disfrutaba le encantaba mucho la comida que preparaba ángel, este la miraba de reojo sonreía al ver que ella disfrutaba mucho de comida, ve que fat nuggets se le acerca lo toma en brazos y lo pone en su regazo lo comienza a acariciar, pasa el tiempo el silencia se rompe al hablar vaggie.

-ya está ángel-habla satisfecha deja todo en la bandeja, ángel se para deja a fat nuggets sobre la cama, este se vuelve a acostar sobre el regazo de vaggie.

-que te pareció-habla con curiosidad, toma la tapa de la bandeja la cierra

-estuvo delicioso-responde con mucha sinceridad, ángel da una sonrisa de triunfo recoge la bandeja y la mesita ya se estaba por ir, pero antes de partir se voltea a mirar a vaggie.

-a por cierto casi lo olvido, logre conseguir una cita médica para el día de hoy a las 6:00 p.m., mientras descansaba, te despertare, cuando se haga la hora ¿sí?-

-está bien ángel-le da una sonrisa.

Ángel se retira de la habitación dejándola a solas, vaggie acaricia por un momento a fat nuggets, pero una vez más se empezó a sentir mal y empieza a tener de nuevo el dolor de garganta, parece ser que la comida le ayudo a aliviarse de su dolor por lo menos un poco, decide prepararse para dormir apaga la luz de la lampara de su mesita de noche, deja que el mundo de los sueños domine una vez más su mente.

-vaggie-escucha una suave y dulce voz.

-despierta, vaggie-una vez más escucha esa suave y dulce voz, siente que la mueven ligeramente, comienza a abrir los ojos de frente suyo este ángel este le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya es hora de irnos vaggie-habla con suavidad en su voz.

-¿ya es hora?-habla con cansancio algo ronca.

-sí, ya es hora-

-voy solo déjame poner, mis zapatillas-se sienta sobre el borde de la cama este hace que fat nuggets se cambie de posición, se sienta observando a los dos demonios, vaggie toma sus zapatillas y se las pone, ángel estaba en su celular y deja de mirar cuando vaggie le habla.

-ya está-hala con cansancio.

-muy bien vámonos-

Vaggie comienza a caminar a la salida de su habitación, ángel le siguió por detrás antes de salir le da un último vistazo a fat nuggets, este se había vuelto a acostar vuelve a dormirse, sonríe al ver la ternura que este daba y cierra la puerta suavemente detrás suya, vaggie estaba a un lado de la puerta ambos volvieron a tomar camino, ángel nota que vaggie estaba con los brazos cruzados y sus manos sobre sus hombros temblaba de frio.

-vaggie, ¿por qué no te trajiste un suéter?-llegan a la puerta del ascensor y ángel presiona el botón para llamar al ascensor.

-no te preocupes ángel no hace tanto frio-habla con la mayor credibilidad que pudo.

Ángel no le creyó en sus palabras ve a las puertas del ascensor abrirse la primera en entrar fue vaggie seguido de ángel, presiona el botón que los llevara a la planta baja, sin previo aviso ángel se quita su suerte se la pone a vaggie esta acción la toma por sorpresa, mira a ángel este le concedió una sincera sonrisa por suerte tenía una playera por debajo, aunque no le cubría del todo, más que la parte superior del torso .

-para que no tengas frio-habla con ternura.

-gra…gracias ángel-habla con vergüenza se sonroja bastante, ángel vio esta reacción muy tierna, las puertas del ascensor se abre vaggie fue la primera en salir le sigue ángel, vaggie le voltea en agradecimiento le da una sonrisa, de manera inconsciente habla en voz baja.

-sei la mia luce alla fine del tunnel-habla con amor en sus palabras mientras daba una sonrisa genuina, para darse cuenta de lo que dijo ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro, va rápidamente a un lado de vaggie.

Husk ve la escena con bastante curiosidad, supo por parte de niffty que vaggie había caído enferma, pero no esperaba para nada que ángel la estuviera cuidando, quizás debería ya de dejar de beber tanto alcohol barato, en cambio otro demonio vigilo a los dos que era alastor, sus sospechas parecían estar en lo cierto pero no iba a intervenir en esto por más que le gustara ver que esto acabara mal, en cambio con cierta demonio ciclope niffty sonreía para su nuevo material para su nuevas historias.

Ángel y vaggie caminaban a la zona de taxis, cada uno estaba metidos en sus propios pensamientos, vaggie sentía una gran calidez al usar su suerte y su olor no era uno feo sino aquel que le distinguía de otros, simplemente no podía dejar de pensarlo, pero seguía sin entender el por qué quería estar con ángel, en cambio ángel estaba en una batalla campal en su mente con las palabras que acaba de decir, todos estos pensamientos desaparecen al llegar a la parada de taxis ángel abre la puerta del taxi.

-damas primero-habla con elegancia abre la puerta señala se inclina en referencia.

-gracias, Anthony-habla con ternura en su voz, Se mete en el taxi y ángel le sigue.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta el taxista

-a la clínica nueva perdición-

El taxista prende su carro va a la dirección indicada, vaggie se empieza a sentir cansada, se tapa más con el suéter de ángel empieza a dormirse, ángel veía por la ventana aburrido, mira de reojo a vaggie nota que se había dormido ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa vuelve a poner su mirada por la ventanilla, vaggie siente una sensación de frio de manera instintiva se acerca a la fuente de calor más cercana que tenía, se acurruca con el cuerpo de ángel, este último se sonroja mucho al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de vaggie sobre él, voltea a mirarla sonrojado la ve en un estado de tranquilidad, ángel no evita sonreír algo sonrojado saca uno de sus brazos la rodea por la cintura la acerca más a él, vaggie se acomoda más con una sonrisa da ambos se mantuvieron de esta manera por el resto del viaje.

-Llegamos-habla el taxista.

ángel separa su mano de la cintura de vaggie comienza a buscar dinero en su escote, Vaggie se despierta por la llamada se da cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ángel por instinto se aleja con un fuerte sonrojo, ángel saca el dinero le paga al taxista abre la puerta de su lado, vaggie le siguió detrás suyo ángel le da una mano la ayuda a salir, ven al frente era la clínica a vaggie le sorprendió su aspecto que tenía era bastante elegante a pesar de su irónico nombre.

-bastante elegante no es así-habla ángel con curiosidad

-esperaba algo más acorde a su nombre-habla con voz ronca.

-aunque no lo parezca incluso el infierno tiene lugares muy preciosos, es solo cuestión de poder encontrarlos-

-supongo que si-habla con voz ronca.

ambos toman camino en ruta a la clínica, entran al lugar, si por fuera se veía bastante bien por dentro era aún mejor tenía una gran elegancia, incluso en vida vaggie no había visto clínicas así, había algunos demonios no muchos que esperaban su turno solo llegaron a alzar la vista al ver a ángel, pero después solo ignorarle, vaggie toma asiento mientras que ángel estaba en la recepción, sin tardar mucho ángel toma asiento a lado de vaggie, el tiempo pasa varios demonios pasan al consultorio, ángel revisaba su celular y vaggie se estaba durmiendo pero no lo hizo al escuchar que la llamaban por su nombre.

-señorita vaggie-habla una enfermera.

Vaggie se levanta de su asiento, ángel deja de ver su celular acompaña a vaggie al consultorio, Pasa un tiempo tanto ángel como vaggie salen del consultorio, lo que tenía vaggie era una infección de garganta el médico le receta antibióticos por vía intramuscular una inyección cada 24 horas, esto le iba doler por un buen rato salen del consultorio ella acompaña a una enfermera van a otra habitación, mientras que ángel espera, vaggie sale con dolor en una nalga detestaba aplicarse ese tipo de medicamento pero era más rápido, quería pagar la consulta los medicamentos y la aplicación de la inyección, pero ángel fue acabaría pagando como un agradecimiento, ambos salen de la clínica vaggie mira a ángel con cierta pena le había ayudado más de la cuenta no era tan necesario que lo hiciera, van a una parada de taxis como siempre ángel abre la puerta a vaggie con una reverencia, sonríe un poco se mete primero le sigue ángel a ultimo.

-¿a dónde quieren ir?-habla el taxista

-al hotel Hazbin, por favor-habla vaggie con voz ronca, el taxi comienza a avanzar y vaggie lo ve por un momento y ese silencio que se crea lo rompe.

-ángel-habla con algo de dolor en su garganta.

-si- de repente ángel recibe un beso en su mejilla, esto hace que su pelaje se erizara y se sonroja de una manera muy increíble, luego siente que ella se vuelve a acurrucarse en él.

-muchas gracias ángel por cuidarme y ayudarme-habla en un tono alegre y sincero pero ronco, poco a poco deja que el mundo de los sueños gobierne una vez más su conciencia.

Ángel estaba en un estado de shock, desde su interior sentía una alegría genuina de manera involuntaria dos de sus brazos la agarraron por la cintura y la acercaron más a él, sonríe le da un pequeño pero cálido abrazo e inclina su cabeza, se quedaron en esa posición, por el resto del viaje de regreso.

-hemos llegado-habla el taxista, con una voz suave.

Ángel mira a vaggie ve que ella sigue dormida, sonríe ante lo pacifica que ella esta, otras de sus manos busca en su escote dinero al encontrarlo le paga al taxista, abre la puerta con cuidado sale del vehículo con vaggie en brazos, cierra con suavidad la puerta del taxi, camina con suaves pasos al hotel tratando de evitar despertarla, abre la puerta de la entrada y sigue su camino, husk estaba en el bar tomando su alcohol barato ve a ángel que llevaba a vaggie en sus brazos, se atraganta y casi se ahoga con el alcohol, sale de la barra va a ver lo que acaba de pasar justo ve a ángel antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, ángel toma esa ruta en su interior no quería que esta nueva experiencia terminara trataba de ganar el máximo tiempo posible, niffty estaba en la siguiente planta limpiando los pasillos, al escuchar pasos por la escalera voltea a mirar los pasos y ve a ángel que llevaba a vaggie a brazos.

-oh mi-habla con curiosidad da una sonrisa al ver la escena, ve que husk también los estaba siguiendo.

-oh esto se pone interesante-habla con deleite, comienza también a seguirlos.

Ángel estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y en verla tanto, no sabía que husk y niffty le estaban siguiendo por detrás observando cada paso, husk tenía una gran curiosidad y niffty estaba recopilando todo el material que veía para su próxima historia, una voz llama la atención de ambos, para suerte de ambos ángeles no se había dado cuenta.

-que estás haciendo ustedes-habla alastor con sospecha.

-bueno…eh yo-habla husk con vergüenza.

-estamos siguiendo a ángel, que está llevando en brazos a vaggie-habla niffty con alegría.

-¡niffty!-habla con enojo husk.

-de ti niffty no me sorprende, pero tu husk por que los estas siguiendo-pregunta inquisitivo.

-solo, me dio curiosidad-habla husk con cierta vergüenza.

-parece que la curiosidad matara al gato-habla en tono burlón.

Husk lo mira muy molesto por lo que dijo decide ignorarlo junto con niffty volvieron a tomar su camino, ángel comienza a tardear una canción de su tierra natal ya estaba a solo una planta, detrás de él le estaban siguiendo husk y niffty los dos primeros caminaban lo más despacio posible, ya en la última planta que queda ángel toma el último tramo, aunque sentía algo de tristeza por dejarla.

Abre la puerta fat nuggets se despierta de su sueño ve a su dueño va a él, ángel le sonríe prepara la cama de vaggie la acuesta con toda la delicadeza del mundo la pone, ella le da un pequeño escalofrío al sentir su cama fría, ángel nota el frio que ella tenía se agacha a su lado le concede un beso en su mejilla, todo ese frio desaparece, los dos intrusos que siguieron a ángel lo observaron de manera sutil por el marco de la puerta, cada uno una reacción diferente, husk estaba sorprendido y con la boca abierta, niffty se sonroja sonríe ante la escena, Ángel toma a fat nuggets se levanta se va en dirección a la puerta, los dos intrusos se dispersa y se van rápido de la zona, antes de cerrar la puerta ángel da una última sonrisa, cierra la puerta tras suyo con mucha suavidad, va en dirección a su cuarto se sentía algo cansado, baja por las escaleras llega a la puerta de su cuarto, entra en ella deja a fat nuggets se cambia se deja caer sobre su cama.

_Vaggie se despierta de su largo sueño al ver que no estaba en su cuarto, comienza a ver por los alrededores, el cuarto en donde quiera que ella estaba era peculiar la habitación no era como la de un hotel sino como de una casa, ve a lado de su mesita de noche ve unos marcos de fotografía, toma una de las fotografías se sorprende al ver que era ella y ángel junto, se veían felices, analiza la foto en detalle ve que ella y ángel tenían cada uno un anillo de bodas solo que ella lo tenía en su anular izquierdo y ángel en su anular derecho, no podía creer lo que esto significaba su mente estaba dando vueltas su corazón late con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero todo esto de repente desapareció al sentir algo en su vientre, no pudo revisar al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse._

_-ángel-_

_-vaggie-_

_En otro lugar pero mismo sueño al mismo tiempo, estaba ángel que despertaba con cierta incomodidad, al ver el lugar se sorprender de no estar en su habitación sino que estaba en una sala de estar, nota que hay bastantes regalos puestos sobre los alrededores del lugar, al frente suyo nota una chimenea y al mirar arriba no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un retrato de él y vaggie en vestimenta de bodas, el llevaba un hermoso vestido y vaggie un elegante traje, su menta como la de vaggie estaba en caos para entender lo que sucedía, pero algo le decía que buscara en la planta de arriba, no sabía con exactitud que era pero lo siguió y como un guía lo llevaba a las escaleras, va a la última habitación que esta al fondo, ve abre la puerta ante él estaba vaggie._

_-ángel-_

_-vaggie-_

Ambos despiertan del sueño que acaban de tener, vaggie parpadea varias trata de entender lo que acaba de pasar y ángel pone su mano sobre su frente, vaggie se sienta abraza sus rodillas, ángel fija su mirada en la entrada de su habitación, en esas posiciones, por fin ya habían entendido que era ese sentimiento que los ha estado atormentado desde hacía meses, incluso antes del trato de Charlie.

-amor-hablaron al unísono.

Ambos sentían una alegría al saber por fin lo todo este tiempo era, pero como todo lo bueno termino en ambos se cruzó en su mente los problemas que esto los metería, vaggie sentía enojo y alarma no podía creer podía que había caído en la trampa de amor una vez y en ángel miedo y la tristeza lo invadió no debió haberse enamorado.

-¿Por qué me enamore de ti?-hablan al unísono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si has llegado hasta aquí que te ha parecido el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, nos vemos la siguiente ecualización.  
> disfruten


	4. De un deseo a una realidad.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el hotel y los miembros hacían sus rutinas del día a día exceptuando a dos de ellos, vaggie se encontraba enferma y ángel aún estaba en sus aposentos, ambos compartían una cosa en común no pudieron dormir, sus mentes por fin habían descifrado ese sentimiento que los había estado torturando por mucho tiempo, se enamoraron el uno del otro ambos buscaron entender el por qué.

Ángel suspira con cansancio solo quería mantenerse en su cama, su mente no dejaba de pensar en esa situación, como él pudo haberse acabado enamorando de vaggie, trataba de encontrar en sus recuerdos la razón por la que se enamoró de ella, pero todo lo que recordaba eran sus constantes peleas, aunque mucho de esos cambios ocurrieron después del trato que hicieron con Charlie, pero no lograba recordar el punto exacto en que comenzó a amarla, cansado de no hallar una respuesta, decide tomar su celular lo prende se fija la hora era bastante más temprano de lo que pensaba, para su suerte no tendría que hacer más trabajo extra para cubrir lo que le falto del mes y todo gracias a vaggie, lo malo era que todo el excedente acabo en las manos de valentino, como el odiaba cuando hace eso pero no podía hacer nada, decide levantarse se viste le da comida y agua a fat nuggets se va a la planta baja.

Vaggie estaba en su cuarto, por suerte ya se sentía bastante mejor gracias a la inyección que le dieron, pero su mente trataba de entender por qué se había enamorado de ángel, en toda la noche que estuvo despierta no lograba encontrar una respuesta e igualmente como ángel recordaba más las peleas que tuvo con él, suspira de cansancio mira el reloj de su mesita de noche, era temprano y al no sentirse tan mal decide levantarse de su cama, va al cuarto del baño a darse una ducha, sale del cuarto de baño se seca y busca entre sus cajones se pone una vestimenta, que evite sentir demasiado frio, sale de su habitación va en dirección a la planta baja.

Ángel como siempre estaba molestando a husk con sus constantes coqueteos , este siempre lo mandaba a la mierda, ya al terminar sus coqueteos le pidió como favor otra vez cuidar a fat nuggets, husk acepta sin más prácticamente él se encargaba de cuidar de fat nuggets cada vez que ángel salía, aunque ya le ha dicho que no es del todo necesario que se lo pida cada vez que él se va, ángel le asiente en agradecimiento se va a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno, ya preparado todo se va al comedor toma uno de los asientos empieza a desayunar, no pasa mucho tiempo y escucha que la puerta del comedor se abre voltea a mirar quien era, se sonroja al ver que era vaggie pero tenía dudas de por qué ella estaba fuera de su cama siendo que lo más probable se sintiera mejor, ella al mirarle se sonroja también toma un asiento, como cada uno no se hablaba el ambiente que se crea a su alrededor se vuelve muy incómodo, se mantuvo a si hasta que ángel habla

-como has estado vaggie-habla algo nervioso y con cierta preocupación.

-mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar-habla nerviosa, el ambiente se volvió de nuevo con un silencio incomodo, ambos no sabían de qué hablar ese sueño que tuvieron anoche no ayudaba para nada en mejorar la incomodidad, cada uno de ellos se concentraban en sus desayunos, el ambiente no se aliviaba y el silencio se mantenía hasta que este fue roto por parte ángel.

-vaya parece que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después-habla con nerviosismo con rapidez se va de la habitación.

-ángel ¡espera! -pero no consigue llamar su atención este se va.

-joder-habla entre dientes.

Vaggie nunca se había sentido muy incómoda ese maldito sueño que tuvo no ayudaba en nada desde hacía tiempo ella creía que no podría volver a enamorarse, que equivocada estaba ahora las cosas con ángel se estaban poniendo demasiado incomodas quizás necesitarían darse un poco de tiempo y tratar de organizar sus pensamientos. Ángel estaba en ruta a la zona de taxis en dirección a los estudios porno, ese ambiente que se creó entre ellos dos jamás había sentido una incomodidad de ese tipo con otra persona, le surge el miedo y la tristeza en su mente no debía haberse enamorado, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y en saber que sería lo que hará después por suerte su trabajo le ayudaría a distraerle, aunque sea un poco.

Algunos días después Charlie había regresado del viaje familiar, la pusieron al corriente de la situación, al saber que vaggie había enfermado se preocupó de sobre manera hacia ella, vaggie trato de convencer a Charlie que se encontraba bien pero tuvo que aceptar de mala gana de que Charlie la cuidara hasta mejorar, ella empieza a notar que tanto vaggie como ángel parecía que están distantes, sabe que ángel no le dirá con vaggie podría conseguirlo pero en su estado actual era mejor esperar un poco, trato de saber por parte del resto de los miembros del hotel pero ninguno sabia por que se estaban distanciados, aunque niffty le conto lo sucedido entre ellos dos, se sonroja por la peculiar situación pero se ve que parte del relato estaba exagerando, por lo contado parecía que lago paso entre ellos dos, para poder saberlo tendría que escuchar de las propias palabras de su mejor amiga lo que sucedió entre ellos dos, pero tendrá que esperar al momento indicado.

El momento indicado se dio cuando Charlie acompaño a vaggie para que le aplicaran la última inyección, estaban de regreso al hotel, en el viaje Charlie nota que vaggie observaba pensativa y distante de la realidad, era la oportunidad que necesitaba comienza a hacerle una simple pregunta.

-vaggie, en lo que estuve fuera ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas? -vaggie la voltea a mirar.

-sin tomar en cuenta la parte en que enferme o que tengo el trasero entumecido por las inyecciones, fue bastante agradable-Charlie ve la oportunidad lanza su pregunta.

\- ¿tú y ángel cómo se han llevado? -pregunta lo más neutral que puede, vaggie la mira un poco confundida, pero accede responderle.

-bueno pues nos hemos llevado bien, se ha comportado bien aún tenemos nuestros desacuerdos y conflictos, pero ya no es como antes-habla en un tono risueño daba una peculiar sonrisa, quizás ha estado dando justo en el clavo.

\- ¿ustedes dos han hecho algo interesante? -

-bueno no hecho nada relevante más que una salida que no pudimos hacer cuando caí enferma ya el resto el resto de ese tiempo se dedicó a cuidarme y a llevarme con el médico-habla con tranquilidad en su tono de manera muy sutil amor, pero Charlie nota la sutileza de su tono, antes de dar hace una última pregunta antes de llegar a las conclusiones.

-bueno, con respecto a todo lo que me has comentado y lo que se ha hecho desde el comienzo del traro, ¿cuál es tu opinión ahora con respecto a ángel? -vaggie la mira con sospecha.

-Charlie a que viene esa pregunta-habla con sospecha, y Charlie se pone nerviosa rápidamente inventa una excusa.

-debido al cambio que ha tenido ángel durante los últimos meses, sería una buena oportunidad de mostrar que la redención es posible y así arreglar un poco la reputación del hotel, ¿no lo crees? -habla de la manera más convincente que pudo hacer, vaggie le sigue mirando con sospecha.

\- ¿y por qué quieres mi opinión? -habla con sospecha la mira fijamente, Charlie se estaba poniendo nerviosa rápidamente inventa otra excusa 

-es porque quiero reunir las opiniones todos los miembros y mostrar que ángel se… ha estado reformando-sonríe nerviosa, vaggie no se cree ninguna de las palabras de Charlie.

-Charlie si quieres saber cómo ha estado las cosas con ángel solo debes de preguntarme, eres mi mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo-habla con sinceridad, Charlie suspira decide hacerlo.

-vaggie, ¿Qué ha estado pasando entre tú y ángel? se ve que han estado muy distantes-habla con curiosidad y algo preocupada, vaggie le mira alver que ella tiene una preocupación genuina decide mejor decirle lo que ha pasado.

-fue un extraño sueño, recuerdo que estaba sobre una cama en una habitación que no era del hotel había unas fotos sobre una mesita, tome una de las fotos vi que éramos yo y ángel parecía que habíamos ido algún lugar que no pude identificar y note que él y yo estábamos felices parecíamos una pareja de casados, ese sueño termino cuando vi a ángel entrar a la habitación es todo lo que puedo recordar-habla con cierta melancolía y dudas, Charlie empieza a juntar las piezas se da cuenta de toda la situación, la mira con curiosidad y sorpresa le da una última pregunta.

-vaggie tu ¿estas enamorada de ángel? -habla con asombro y curiosidad, vaggie suspira la ve con toda sinceridad.

-si Charlie me he enamorado de ángel-habla con cierta alegría, pero tenía un poco de preocupación en su voz, Charlie al escuchar esas palabras da una gran sonrisa, se va a darle un gran abrazo a vaggie. 

\- ¡oh vaggie no sabes los feliz que estoy por ti, por fin te hayas enamorado! -habla con alegría, esto hace que vaggie se sonrojara.

-podrías por favor-habla con timidez y algo sonrojada.

-oh, perdona, es solo que me emocione de más-habla algo avergonzada se rasca la nuca da una sonrisa nerviosa.

-aun así, estoy feliz de que te encontrar a alguien especial para ti-habla con alegría algo de morbosidad en su voz, esto hace que vaggie se sonroje.

\- Charlie, pero no es para tanto-habla avergonzada y con gran sonrojo.

-tonterías vaggie, desde que te conocí no te había visto tan feliz por alguien-habla con alegría, nota que las facciones de vaggie la ven con dudas Charlie se preocupa.

\- ¿pero de que estas hablando? –habla con dudas, Charlie le da una sonrisa ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-vaggie desde que hicimos el trato y tu relación con ángel mejoro en gran medida, te ves mas feliz, más relajada has estado con un mucho mejor humor desde entonces y lugar más-habla con entusiasmo, vaggie se sorprende por todas las cosas que había enumerado Charlie y no sabía que había cambiado tanto, pero una sensación de miedo y preocupación la domina, esto hace que sea notado por parte de Charlie.

-sucede algo vaggie-habla con preocupación.

-Charlie tu ya sabes lo que me paso las ultimas veces que me enamore-habla con tristeza en su voz empieza a abrazar sus piernas, Charlie le tomo un momento darse cuenta a lo que se refería y recordó lo que le había contado.

-vaggie, si lo recuerdo lo que me contaste y sé que todo lo que te paso te dejo muy marcada, pero quizás deberías intentarlo-habla con suavidad en su voz.

\- ¿por qué quieres que lo intente? -pregunta con ansiedad.

-bueno no soy yo quien pueda decir que hace feliz a los demonios, pero eres feliz al estar con ángel no necesariamente por amor, sino que tu disfrutas de pasar el tiempo con él-habla con estima

-pero, si no necesito formar una relación de amor para estar con él, porque me están dando esa sugerencia-habla con dudas.

-bueno eso, es más, para que las cosas no sean muy incomodas entre ustedes dos-habla con afirmación, vaggie comprendió el punto de Charlie, pero aún se sentía insegura se tratar de formar una relación amorosa con ángel.

-Charlie, yo…yo necesito tiempo para pensar-habla con cierta tristeza.

-está bien toma el tiempo que necesites-habla con tranquilidad le da una sonrisa.

-gracias, Charlie -habla con agradecimiento.

El resto del viaje hablaron de otras cosas para que el ambiente no quedara incomodo al llegar al hotel cada una se fue por vía propia ,Charlie se iría a su habitación a reflexionar sobre los recientes eventos , le gustaba mucho que su mejor amiga pudiera encontrar a alguien que podría hacerla feliz, quizás el único problema que notaba era que ella no ha podido superar los problemas de sus relaciones pasadas pueda que esto haga no lleguen a progresar por todo lo que le sucedió, se le había ocurrido una idea quizás intervenir de manera indirecta la podría ayudar a revelar su amor a ángel, parecía una buena idea pero recordó que tratar de forzar un poco las cosas aunque sea de manera indirecta, las cosas podría no llegar a salir del todo bien, decide mejor no intervenir en esta situación y era mejor que las cosas entre ellos dos se pueda llegar a desarrollar de manera natural. 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar ángel estaba en las calles ofreciendo sus servicios, de los cuales no fueron pocos los que tuvieron un rápido, mientras esperaba en la esquina saca su celular por un momento, ve que Cherry está conectada como no había muchos clientes se pone a hablar brevemente con ella, acordaron juntarse una vez que ángel terminara de trabajar, no le toma mucho tiempo para concluir su trabajo va al estudio le entrega el dinero del día de hoy, valentino le da solo una pequeña parte del día de hoy, se retira del estudio porno, va a una pequeña parada de taxis toma en ruta a por donde vive Cherry, estaba bastante distraído con lo último que ha pasado, al entender por fin sus sentimientos hacia vaggie, su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo eso aunque ese hilo se rompe al escuchar la voz del taxista en indicar que han llegado, le paga al taxista va a un complejo de departamentos, va a la primera planta toca la puerta del departamento de Cherry.

-Angie-habla con alegría, le da un abrazo, le suelta y le mira con alegría.

-hey tetas de azúcar-habla con alegría, ambos entran al departamento.

-cómo te ha ido el día de hoy Angie-va a la cocina a traer un par de copas.

-eh, la misma mierda de siempre prostituyéndome por allí prostituyéndome por allá, lo típico-habla con tranquilidad toma asiento en uno de los sofás de Cherry.

-siempre y cuando el hijo de puta de valentino no te haga daño, las cosas podrían más o menos estar bien supongo-trae un par de copas junto con una botella de Archie rose, entrega un vaso a ángel saca la tapa de la botella y le sirve a ángel.

-gracias, tetas de azúcar-habla en agradecimiento se toma un sorbo.

-bueno ¿cómo han ido las cosas en el hotel? -pregunta con curiosidad toma un sorbo.

-bueno que puedo decir más allá de tratar de reformarse y buscar la redención las cosas han sido aburridas como siempre-habla con aburrimiento, se toma un sorbo de su bebida.

-y ¿qué hay de las cosas que has hecho con vaggie? -habla con interés.

-que puedo decir el trato que hizo Charlie ha hecho que mejore mucho más mi relación con ella-habla con indiferencia con un leve tono alegre y de amor toma otro sorbo de su bebida, Cherry se le ocurre jugarle una pequeña broma sonríe de manera coqueta.

-y para cuando te la follaras-habla en un tono morboso, esto hace que ángel se atragante, tose bastante Cherry se ríe le da unas palmadas en la espalda a ángel, este la mira inquisitiva.

\- ¡pero que mierda, Cherry! -habla con enojo, se sonroja Cherry todavía se estaba riendo, la siguen mirando inquisitivo, Cherry logra ya tranquilizar se ve que ángel le mira molesto.

-vamos angie, sabes que he hecho muchas veces ese tipo de bromas-habla con tranquilidad y alegría, ángel le seguía viendo con molestia, Cherry sabía que su relación con vaggie había mejorado bastante mas de lo que había esperado, ahora solo le faltaba saber una cosa más.

-me imagino que te has enamorado de ella ¿no es así? -habla con interés, ángel aparta la mirada con vergüenza.

-de…de que estas hablando-habla con vergüenza trata de tener la mejor compostura que puede sin mucho éxito.

-no es un poco obvio ángel, la forma en que te comportas y todas las veces que me has hablado de ella se te nota mucho que te enamoraste de ella-habla con atracción y curiosidad, ángel no podía entender del todo el argumento trata de entender a que se refería.

-no entiendo a que mierda tu te estas refiriendo, como que he cambiado-habla con cierta curiosidad, Cherry le ve ladea su único ojo le da una sonrisa.

-ángel, te conozco desde hace casi 40 años, la forma en la que te has estado comportando hacia ella y que viéndote como has estado mejorando como persona se nota mucho en alguien como tu-habla con serenidad, ángel no podía contrargumentar lo que había dicho Cherry, ella tenia un punto le conocía mejor que nadie, suspira de cansancio.

-tienes razón Cherry…me acabe enamorando de ella-habla con pena y cierto miedo en su voz, pero este último no lo noto Cherry.

-no es tanto de sorprenderse que te hayas enamorado, lo que si es sorprendente es que te hayas enamorado de una mujer y no un hombre eso si no me lo esperaba y pensaba que tus eras gay-habla con cierto asombro y humor, ángel la ve con cierta ironía.

-supongo que ella, algo me hizo para caber enamorando de ella-habla con ironía.

-entonces eso no te transforma en bisexual-habla con cariño le da una sonrisa, peculiar.

-no lo creo, las mujeres por mas atractivas que se vean no llaman mi atención-habla con confianza.

-entonces supongo que te volviste “vaggiesexual”-habla en burla, esto hace que ángel la mire con molestia, ella empieza a reír y sin poder hacer nada ángel solo hace un puchero se cruza de brazos, ya cuando se tranquiliza se toma un sorbo de su bebida 

-y dime, ya te le declaraste tu amor-habla coqueta, ángel se sonroja la mira con cierta molestia.

-no, no lo he hecho…sería mejor no hacerlo-habla con tristeza en la última parte, Cherry ve a ángel con dudas.

-espera, ¿por qué no? ángel-habla preocupada.

-ella merece a alguien mejor, yo solo soy una zorra-habla con tristeza en su voz.

-ángel créeme que a pesar de lo que haces, eras alguien muy decente en todo este infierno-habla con tranquilidad, esto tranquiliza un poco a ángel, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas

-pero y si ella no quiere nada de mí y lo que siento por ella no corresponde-habla con tristeza

-eso no lo vas a saber si no lo intentas ángel, y pueda que ella quiere estar solo contigo-habla con sinceridad, ángel la ve ella le da una sonrisa, ángel hace un lado su mirada suspira.

-todavía hay una razón, sabes por qué nunca me he comprometido a tener una pareja-habla con desmotivación y cierto enojo.

-valentino, no es así-habla con enojo.

-sí, y en solo pensarlo que él le podría llegar a hacerle…no me perdonaría si a ella le llegara a pasar algo-habla con miedo y enojo al pensarlo.

-podrías quizás tratar de tener una relación secreta con ella, mantener todo oculto-habla con afirmación, ángel la mira con serias dudas.

-Cherry, sabes perfectamente que gracias a mi fama tener las cosas ocultas es de lo más complicado, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían-habla con melancolía, Cherry no podía a argumentar con su punto tenía razón, tratar de mantener oculta esa relación iba ser imposible, pero le surge una peculiar idea.

-al menos que esa relación no sea en vida pública, sino solo dentro del hotel, ¿Qué tanta privacidad tienes ahí adentro? -pregunta con curiosidad, ángel la ve con dudas, aunque responde su pregunta.

-bueno la privacidad que se tiene ahí adentro es muy alta, los registros los tienen hecho a mano y guardados quien sabe en donde, solo Charlie vaggie y alastor saben dónde están y ellos son los únicos que tienen acceso a esa información-habla con confusión.

-pero ¿se puede estar ahí sin que otros lo sepan? -pregunta con interés.

-no lo sé del todo, pero parece ser, que si un demonio desea reformarse sin que otros lo sepan toda si información puede quedar en el completo anonimato e incluso creo que podría hacer que el tuviera otro aspecto por medio de magia o algo así, no tengo muy bien entendido de como va el asunto 

-entonces no veo el problema en intentarlo siempre y cuando todo eso lo puedan mantener dentro del hotel-

-pero Cherry yo-fue interrumpido.

-angie, dos de tus razones solo se puede saber si lo intentas, y el tercero tiene una solución y bueno digamos que ella no tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia ti no significa que tengan que dejar de ser amigos-habla reconfortante, ángel entendió el punto de Cherry quizás intentarlo no sería tan malo, pero solo había un problema.

-está bien, supongo que no hará daño, ¿pero exactamente qué hago? -habla con dudas y algo de preocupación.

-bueno, en eso si no sé cómo ayudarte, dependerá más de ti de cómo hacerlo yo no creo que sea la indicada para eso-habla algo avergonzada.

-buen punto, considero lo que paso con tu pareja-habla con afirmación.

-ni me lo recuerdes-habla con cierto enojo.

Ángel se mantuvo pensante mientras tomaba algunos sorbos de su bebida que no le había tomado por un buen rato, los primeros que pensó son Charlie y su hermana Molly, con Charlie no sabía muy bien como seria ella pero quizás debería tomar algún consejo de ella, en el caso de su hermana quizás era la mejor opción pero era algo difícil de contactar con ella al no conocer mucho de tecnologías, el resto los Descarto ya sea que no les importaba esa cuestión o eran demasiado idealistas, el resto del tiempo tanto Cherry como ángel hablan de trivialidades disfrutan de su bebida, ya a la hora de partir ángel se despide de Cherry, por suerte el hotel no estaba muy lejos se podía llegar caminando, llega al hotel algo tarde pero no le habían cerrado la puerta, algo cansado decide cenar algo rápido se va a su habitación a descansar, saluda a fat nuggets se cambia sus ropas se acuesta y una vez más entra al mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente ángel una vez más se levanta de su cama, mientras se preparaba pensaba en que quizás debería darle una visita a su hermana, llevaba ya algunos meses sin visitarla, aunque llegaban a intercambiarse cartas de vez en cuando, siendo que la última que recibió de ella fue hacia unas semanas, se termina de vestir le da comida y agua a fat nuggets, toma en ruta a la planta baja se va por el ascensor, toma ruta a la cocina toma su desayuno, al ver que vaggie no estaba le da una sensación de tristeza aunque curiosamente tampoco estaba Charlie supone que deben de tener más trabajo de lo normal, al terminar su desayuno va al bar coquetear un poco a husk y a pedirle que cuidara de fat nuggets como era típico lo manda a la mierda por el coqueteo acepta cuidarle en lo que regresa, se va del hotel a visitar a su hermana.

Algunos días han pasado ya la situación incomodidad que tenían ángel y vaggie había disminuido aunque aún se ponían nerviosos al el uno al otro, como era normal del día a día Charlie y vaggie revisaban las cartas, como era lo común recibían constantes burlas ataques al hotel o eran los típicos pedidos sexuales que le hacían a ángel, por suerte las cartas dirigidas a alastor habían disminuido, Charlie mientras revisaba las cartas notas que una de esas está dirigida a vaggie, voltea a mirar a vaggie.

-vaggie tienes una carta para ti-habla con curiosidad, voltea a mirar a Charlie con dudas.

\- ¿Qué? -habla con confusión.

-no es broma, mira-le entrega la carta, vaggie la mira con confusión, antes nuca había recibido alguna.

\- ¿tienes algún familiar que vive en el infierno? -pregunta curiosa.

-por lo menos familiares conocidos, no-habla con confusión, abre la carta estaba por tomar su contenido, pero es interrumpida por alguien que toca la puerta ambas voltean a mirar la puerta.

-yo abro-responde vaggie, al abrir la puerta ve quien estaba detrás de la puerta era alastor que tenía su típica sonrisa.

-que es lo que quieres alastor-habla con frialdad.

-oh nada, cariño solo quería hablar con la señorita Charlotte sobre algunas propuestas para el hotel-habla con arrogancia, vaggie mira con dudas a Charlie, Charlie piensa por un momento.

-cierto, olvide que cambiamos la fecha de reunión, no te había avisado con antelación-habla con molestias a sí misma, se masajea los ojos vaggie suspira con molestia deja entrar a alastor, este le da una sonrisa arrogante vaggie le devuelve una mirada de muerte.

El resto del tiempo discutieron varias opciones para atraer más demonios, no se llegaba a ningún acuerdo, la discusión se alargaba nadie podía encontrar una solución, ya sea que una de las partes no estaba de acuerdo o eran demasiado irreales para que pudieran llegar a cumplirse de las cuales muchas de estas provenían de Charlie, vaggie estaba aburrida con las conversaciones que se estaba teniendo por un momento se concentra en el sueño que tuvo con ángel se sonroja, empieza a recordar los momentos que ha tenido con él, hasta aquel recuerdo de cuando lo conocieron por primera vez, de eso le surge una idea.

-alastor-la conversación de Charlie y alastor se interrumpe ambos voltean a mirarla.

-tienes alguna propuesta, cariño-mientras sonríe con aburrimiento.

-si tengo una alastor, ¿tu conoces a alguien que podría querer reformarse? -esa pregunta hace que alastor ladea la cabeza con dudas, Charlie la mira con curiosidad.

-conocer a alguien que quisiera reformase, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? cariño-habla con sospecha, mientras Charlie tenía curiosidad.

-la primera vez que conocimos a ángel le ofrecimos personalmente un hospedaje en el hotel podríamos intentar, aunque sea traer a más clientes, que por cierto no conoces a alguien que podrías ofrecérselo-alastor y Charlie entendieron a lo que se refiere.

-ya veo a que te refieres, pero dudo que a que conozca a alguien que quiera reformase-

-vamos alastor, quizás hay alguien que conozcas que quizás quiera reformarse-habla Charlie.

-lo siento querida no creo que haya alguien-

Charlie trata de convencer a alastor con un gesto de ternura, pero al final, no lo consigue el resto del tiempo la discusión de propuestas no llega a nada, alastor se retira Charlie y vaggie vuelve a trabajar en las cartas, ya al terminarlas, aunque todavía hacía falta tiempo para la hora de la comida, decide irse a la sala a quedarse por un rato, ya con tranquilidad toma la peculiar carta que le habían mandado, saca su contenido la comienza a leer.

_mi dulce luz del mañana aquella que es única para mi alma en pena_

_La estrella que ilumina tu hermosa piel alvina_

_La única que en muerte me hace desear ardiente_

_La maldición que será mi pasión_

Al terminar de leer la carta, se queda con algunas dudas, nadie le había dedicado un poema, ve si tenía algún nombre indicado, pero estaba vacío, la forma de la letra no era nada parecía a los del resto de los miembros del hotel, esto acabaría siendo algo interesante, aunque sin saberlo esta no sería la única carta que recibiría. Mientras ella se iba de la sala ángel la observaba, desde una esquina la vio por coincidencia en la abertura de la puerta de la sala mientras estaba de camino en ruta a su trabajo, al ver que ella estaba llevando una carta suponía que era su carta, al ver su reacción queda satisfecho el consejo que le había dado su hermana de hacer cartas de amor hacia ella fue una buena idea, satisfecho vuelve a tomar su ruta vuelve a tomar ruta a su trabajo.

El tiempo ha pasado las cosas han ido de forma bastante bien, las cartas ayudaban mucho a ambos, gracias a ellas ángel podía dar la revelación de su amor hacia ella sin que ella lo supiera, ayudando a que esa situación incómoda se pudiera aliviar, ya no tenía tanta preocupación y nerviosismo en hablar con vaggie desde que tuvo ese sueño le había dado más confianza, este acercamiento no quedo desprevenido por parte de los miembros del hotel, en una de esas ocasiones vaggie estaba en la terraza observando las lejanías del infierno, ángel no estaba muy lejos de ahí al verla se acerca a ella.

-hey, nena-habla de forma coqueta, esto hace que vaggie se espantara ella le mira molesta.

\- ¡cabrón, hijo de puta! Dejar de espantarme de esa manera-habla con molestia.

-oh perdón mi gran amazona, no te quería asustar de esa manera-habla con dramatismo, esto hace que vaggie ladea la cabeza sonría por un momento vuelve a ver el horizonte, ángel se pone a su lado ambos ven el horizonte del infierno.

-ya veo por qué siempre vienes aquí, tiene unas vistas muy preciosas desde aquí-habla ángel con tranquilidad.

-si incluso el propio infierno tiene su propia belleza-habla con tranquilidad, se mantuvieron en corto pero agradable silencio siendo roto por ángel

-sabes deberíamos tener una cita en un día de estos-da una sonrisa, vaggie voltea a mirarle con dudas.

-aún me debes una cita-habla con alegría, le guiña un ojo ella voltea sonrojada haciendo que ángel diera una pequeña risa vuelve a voltear a ver el horizonte.

\- ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? -pregunta vaggie, ángel se lo piensa por un momento, le voltea a mirar.

-qué tal si vamos a cenar-

\- ¿tienes algún lugar en mente? -pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, ángel piensa en un lugar concreto.

-tengo el lugar ideal, es un establecimiento simple, pero sirven muy buena comida-

-pensé que a ti te gustaba más los lugares caros y la comida gourmet o esas cosas-habla con dudas.

-lo que a mí me gusta es que la comida sea deliciosa, normalmente la comida cara es deliciosa, pero hay veces que solo son pretensiones de calidad en realidad son una mierda de comida-habla con molestia en la última parte, a vaggie le dio curiosidad saber que había pasado, pero decide mejor no hacerlo.

\- ¿en qué día querrás reunirte? – ángel se lo piensa por un momento.

-que tal el día de hoy no tengo nada que nada que hacer-eleva sus hombros.

-bueno y a que horas quieres que vayamos-

-que tal por 8:00 p.m.-

-me parece bien-

-bueno nos vemos a esa hora, nena-habla con coqueteo, haciendo que vaggie se sonrojara, ángel le da una sonrisa se retira de la terraza.

Ya al salir de la visión de vaggie se inclina sobre la pared suspira, aun se sentía nervioso, pero ya está teniendo más confianza, aunque no sabía cuándo podría revelarle lo que siente por ella, a pesar de los consejos tanto de su hermana como los de Cherry de tratar de hacer conocer sus sentimientos hacia ella, aun sentía ese miedo a hacerlo, para no seguir torturándose se fue a la planta baja a molestar por un rato a husk. Tras la breve visita de ángel, vaggie suspira con cansancio quizás tendría que llegar a darle una oportunidad a él, pero las malas experiencias y la sombra del pasado no la dejaban en paz, si las cosas fueran más sencillas no tendría que pasar por todo esto, decide mejor concentrar ver el horizonte ver si le ayudaban un poco a aliviarse.

Las horas pasan el tiempo acordado se estaba acercando, ambos demonios solo esperaban que llegara aquella hora, ambos se estaban preparando para la ocasión el primero en terminar fue ángel que estaba en la sala de la planta baja, su vestimenta era simple, pero con cierta elegancia para la ocasión, mientras esperaba comienza a ver sus redes sociales en lo que vaggie terminaba de prepararse, no pasa mucho antes de que vaggie llamara la atención a ángel.

-listo ángel-ángel deja de mirar su celular, al echarle un vistazo a vaggie.

-nada mal nena, te ves bastante bien-habla con cierto alabo sobre su aspecto, vaggie se sonroja.

-gracias, ángel-habla algo tímida y un poco alegre por el comentario de ángel, este último se levanta de su lugar, le ofrece una mano.

-nos vamos la mia dolce signora-habla con coqueteo, esto hace que vaggie se riera ligeramente al ver tierno a ángel por hablar en italiano, le da su mano.

-si mi gran legionario de roma-habla con amabilidad y en afecto, este sonríe por el cumplido, ambos partes del lugar.

Sin que los dos pecadores se dieran cuenta habían sido observado por los miembros de hotel, Charlie los observo desde su oficina con la puerta ligeramente abierta sonreía por lo que vio, niffty estaba oculta entre algunos muebles mientras escribía con furia, en cambio husk solo los observo mientras atendía el pequeño bar, pero no le importaba mucho, mientras que alastor observo todo a través de sus sombras, pero no le importo demasiado e ignora los eventos al final. Tanto ángel como vaggie van a la parada de taxis toman uno, ángel indica la dirección el taxi comienza su avance, la pareja de pecadores hablan de trivialidades de peculiares anécdotas que había llegado tener ángel a lo largo de su estancia en el infierno, vaggie escuchaba atenta a las historias de ángel con sumo interés, aunque el momento se terminó por el aviso del taxista.

-ya estamos aquí-habla el taxista.

ángel saca de su escote el dinero le paga al taxista, vaggie siempre al ver los pechos de ángel le daba cierta envidia que el tuviera pechos son más grandes que los suyos, ángel se da cuenta de manera indirecta las toma para acomodárselas esto hace que vaggie se sonrojara al mirarlas da una sonrisa de satisfacción, ángel fue el primero el salir del taxi le ofrece una mano a vaggie le sonríe, ella acepta le toma de su mano, estaba el restaurante a unos cuantos pasos para caminar el emplazamiento no era nada mal, claro no era un lugar de lujo pero era modesto para pasar la tarde, la pareja de pecadores entra al establecimiento y en su interior como el exterior un lugar bastante modesto, ambos toman una mesa junto a la venta del establecimiento, aunque no sin que ellos se percataran que varios demonios los estaban viendo bastante sorprendidos.

\- ¿porque tantos demonios nos están observando? -habla vaggie con desconcierto mientras revisaba el menú.

-supongo que les sorprende que la mayor estrella del porno gay este saliendo con una damisela-habla con cierta soberbia mientras revisa el menú vaggie ante las palabras de ángel se sonrojo un poco, sin pasar mucho una mesera que es de la especie de los diablillos se les acerca.

-que van a pedir el día de hoy-habla el demonio con aburrimiento mientras observaba su celular.

-pediré el especial del día de hoy-habla vaggie con tranquilidad.

-igual el especial del día de hoy-habla con suficiencia, la mesera anota las dos órdenes se retira, ángel voltea a mirar a vaggie.

-y ¿que parece el lugar? -pregunta con interés.

-no está nada mal, no es un lugar del lujo, pero tampoco tiene el aspecto de un antro-habla con satisfacción.

-me alegre de que te gustara, no es fácil encontrar lugares como este fuera de las áreas de lujo sabes-habla con confianza.

-ni que lo digas, ¿pero ¿cómo lo encontraste? -pregunta con curiosidad.

-lo encontré hace algunos años, ya que a veces follo por aquí-habla con indiferencia, vaggie siempre se sentía incomoda cuando ángel mencionaba esas situaciones, ángel nota el gesto que ella mostraba.

-veo que siempre te incomodas cada vez que hablo de mis trabajillos, no me digas que eres asexual igual que el chulo de fresa-habla con interés.

\- ¡que! no, no soy como ese cabrón, es solo que no me gusta mucho escuchar toda esa cosa y es de lo que siempre andas hablando sabes-habla con aburrimiento.

-bueno así son las cosas nena, no es algo que vaya a cambiar de la noche a la mañana-habla con confianza.

-aunque hay cosas que podrías por ti mismo cambiarlas-habla con Indiferencia.

-no voy a discutir ese punto-habla con honestidad, ambos ven que la mesera se acercaba con sus pedidos, se los deja cada uno.

-gracias-responde vaggie, la mesera solo se aleja vaggie la mira con molestia deja de concentrarse en eso decide mejor comenzar a comer, la comida no estaba para nada mal, mejor que el estándar normal del propio infierno.

-tenías razón ángel, no será u lugar elegante pero no está nada mal la comida-habla con estima.

-te lo dije-habla con soberbia, esto hace que vaggie le mire con una ceja levantada le mira con indiferencia, ángel se le ocurre una idea, agarra sus pechos los comienza a presumir hacia vaggie, ella se sonroja mira a otro lado.

-se ve que te gustan mucho, ¿no es así? -habla con satisfacción.

-d… ¿de que estas hablando? -habla con hostilidad y tiene un gran sonrojo.

-no me engañas en lo más mínimo-habla con cierto coqueteo.

Vaggie trato de responderle, pero no encontró palabras para responderle a ángel, este se ríe ligeramente, ya trajeron los ultimas partes de la cena, ángel iba a pagar la cuenta, pero vaggie se le adelanto argumenta que él no debe de pagar todo y de cierta forma como agradecimiento por haberla ayudado. Deciden pasear a los alrededores la noche aún era joven, por suerte no se encontraban muy lejos de una de las pocas bellas zonas que había en la ciudad infernal, en el camino Hablaban de cosas simples anécdotas trivialidades o de vez en cuando ángel molestaba a vaggie con sus típicos chistes sexuales, la velada estaba siendo perfecta, pero tiene un incidente donde algunos demonios les tratan de robar algunos de ellos con ojos maliciosos vieron a vaggie con un deseo perverso de violarla, un grave error que cometieron aquellos demonios sin mucha dificultad ángel y vaggie los despacharon con suma facilidad.

-nada mal para ser una enana-habla ángel con alago mientras, le da una fuerte patada en la cabeza a uno de los demonios dejándolo inconsciente.

-créeme te sorprendería todo lo puedo llegar a hacer-habla con cierta arrogancia, mientras deja inconsciente a otro de los demonios.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se supone que deberíamos evitar matar o pelear o algo así? -habla con confusión.

-en realidad si se te permite pelear en defensa propia, la cuestión con matar…aún se está discutiendo esa parte-habla con serenidad.

-entonces supongo, que aún hay un vacío en ese aspecto ¿no es así? Así puedes matar hijos de putas como ellos-habla con indiferencia.

-odio admitirlo, pero tienes un punto, a estos malnacidos hijos de puta debería dejar de existir-habla con rabia en la última parte.

-bueno basta de habladurías, mejor vayámonos de aquí antes de que vengan más-habla con alerta.

Vaggie asiente ante su decisión la pareja deja el lugar de los hechos, toman ruta a una parada de taxis que por suerte no estaba muy lejos del lugar, aunque esta vez fue vaggie la que abrió la puerta primero se la ofreció a ángel entrar, este con dramatización entra al taxi, vaggie sonríe trata de contener su risa por la sobreactuación de ángel, ya la siguiente en entrar fue vaggie en resto del viaje ángel seguía con sus tonterías, platican de varias cosas algunas veces de tonterías o incluso una vez más anécdotas del pasado de ángel, se mantuvieron por un tiempo hasta que llegaron al hotel esta vez fue vaggie quien pago, el primero en bajar fue vaggie seguido de ángel, aunque aún podían hacer algo ambos ya se sentían bastante cansados, entraron al hotel aunque la puerta principal estaba cerrada vaggie llevaba llaves, tomaron ruta hasta el ascensor esta vez vaggie presiono para la planta de ángel, ella le acompaño a la entrada de la habitación de ángel.

-bueno supongo que aquí nos despedimos-habla con cansancio, le da una sincera sonrisa.

-podrías agacharte, por un momento tengo que decirte algo-mira a su alrededor con sospecha, en un principio ángel queda confundido, pero al ver que ella miraba de un lado a otro, ángel le hace caso se agacha.

-alguien nos está espiando-habla con sospecha en su voz, pero lo que no esperaba para nada fue que vaggie le concede un beso en su mejilla, este hace que su pelaje se erizara, la mira con sorpresa ella estaba sonrojada le mira con timidez le concede una suave sonrisa.

-gracias por la velada ángel-habla con cariño.

Vaggie comienza a irse a dirección hacia su habitación, mientras que ángel la ve con sorpresa ella desaparece de su vista al tomar por las escaleras desde el interior de ángel, una alegría le surge sonríe ante ella, esta noche iba a dormir plácidamente. Vaggie había entrado a su cuarto dios que nunca ella se había sentido de esa forma, bueno quizás ya podría decir que había dado el primer paso aún faltaba todavía seguir con los demás, aún tenía ese peculiar miedo a que esto no saliera de una buena manera, aunque todavía seguía insistiéndose a sí misma que necesitaba más tiempo, todos estos pensamientos la estaban dejando más abrumada de lo que esperaría era mejor que se tomara un descanso por el día de hoy.

Al día siguiente se organizó otra reunión esta vez se planea organizar en un punto un periodo de descanso para los miembros del hotel, en parte quizás se podría llegar a dar un tormenta de ideas que a posterior se podría organizar para posterioridad en incluir para el plan de reforma de los demonios podrían venir a futuro, esta vez participaron todos los miembros ante quizás alguna idea, algo dese el punto de vista de Charlie y de vaggie debieron haber también consultado a los demás para escuchar sus propuestas algo que alastor tuvo que ceder, al ver que hacía falta más ideas a parte de los tres, todos los miembros se pusieron de acuerdo en que quizás unas vacaciones para todos eso no quedaría en duda, el problema seria las actividades que podrían hacer fuera de los muros del hotel por la cuestión de ángel.

-ahora ángel tienes alguna idea de cómo convencer a valentino de que te deja algo de tiempo libre-habla Charlie.

-princesa, pedirle algo así a Valentino es como pedir que te dispare, ese hijo de puta avaricioso no me dejaría ir fuera de los tiempos libres que él quiera concederme-habla ángel con fastidio.

-ángel tiene un punto cariño, ese señor supremo destaca mucho por su avaricia y el trato que les da a sus empleados es bastante conocido-habla alastor con su típica sonrisa.

-además que tienes esos contratos con los señores supremos y en especial si tienes deudas con ellos acabas siendo dueños de ti-habla vaggie.

\- ¿pero entonces cual es la solución para el caso de ángel?, esto se está volviendo en una jodida pérdida de tiempo-habla husk con amargura.

-bueno no fue tanta pérdida de tiempo mi querido husk, al final pudimos llegar a un acuerdo-habla niffty con dulce voz, medio mundo ven a niffty con dudas, ella ve todos.

\- ¿dije algo malo? -pregunta con confusión.

Al final cada uno la deja de mirarla vuelven a la conversación que de nuevo no llegaba a ningún punto, ángel ya no le queda mucho tiempo si llega tarde bueno era mejor tatar de evitarlo, se retira del lugar ya otros como husk mando a la mierda todo se retira el lugar, niffty decide mejor seguir con sus deberes al final solo fue otra vez mas pérdida de tiempo para todos.

-maldita sea no podemos llegar a algún acuerdo, si no es por una cosa es por otra-habla vaggie con molestia.

-oh, cariño no siempre las conversaciones con todos se pueden llegar a un acuerdo, como nosotros tres que lo hemos estado haciendo durante meses-habla alastor con una extraña tranquilidad.

-aun así ¿cómo solucionamos el problema con ángel y valentino? -habla Charlie.

-al menos de que eliminemos a valentino de forma permanente no veo otra salida-habla vaggie con desdén ante el nombre de valentino.

-vaggie tú sabes que al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario, no me gusta que asesinen a alguien-habla Charlie.

-Charlie, cariño no creo gente como valentino se pueda reformar, estoy de acuerdo con el punto de vaggie, pero asesinarle solo nos metería con más problemas recordemos que el aliado con los otros dos señores supremos y en especial vox-habla alastor con odio hace que la estática aumente.

\- ¿pero entonces que hacemos? -pregunta Charlie, los tres traban no sabían a cómo responder el problema, hasta que a vaggie se le ocurre una idea.

-pueda que haya una manera, pero no sé si pueda funcionar-habla vaggie, esto hace que los otros dos la miren.

-una forma de hacerlo es que ángel pudiera desaparecer y no me refiero a hacerle algo malo-

-sería una solución, ¿pero ¿cómo hacemos eso?, valentino sabe que ángel vive dentro del hotel, además si lo hiciera valentino no dudaría en usar sus recursos para volver a agarrarlo-habla Charlie con cierta preocupación.

el pequeño grupo trataba de ver si podían idear algún tipo de plan que pudieran hacer, pero si surgía alguna idea acaba siendo descartada ya sea por los recursos que valentino dispone o la idea era demasiado arriesgada que podría acabar con las cosas hechas un desastre, ninguno de los presentes encontraba alguna forma de ayudar a ángel, aunque en algunos casos como alastor no le importaba demasiado, al no encontrar alguna solución la reunión se termina cada uno se va por cuenta. En ese mismo día al pasar las horas, husk atendía el bar mientras bebía de su alcohol barato, escucha que la puerta del hotel se abre ve que era ángel, pensando que ya era tarde ve la hora en un reloj colgado en la pared, pero nota que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que regresara como era de rutina, ve que ángel se le acercaba.

-que te trae tan temprano-habla con aburrimiento.

-hubo un incidente dentro de los estudios las secciones de grabación quedaron canceladas, al pobre idiota que arruino las grabaciones estará trabajando hasta que pague todos los costos-habla con humor, mira a husk con coqueteo empieza a adquirir una sexy pose husk lo mira con molestia.

-dime lindo gatito, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? -habla con tono sexy.

\- ¡no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar! -habla con mezquindad.

-pero no sé con quién más podría ir-habla con interés.

-tienes a tu amiga vaggie porque no vas con ella-habla con molestia, pero nota que ángel deja de tener esa pose sexy, nota que desvía la mirada.

-de… ¿de que estas hablando? -habla con nerviosismo, husk lo ve con ciertas dudas decide hacer un pequeño experimento.

-si preguntas por ella, está en el piso de arriba-habla con curiosidad.

-oh, gracias husk-habla con alegría, se retira con rapidez del lugar husk lo ve con sorpresa, se vuelve a concentrar en su bebida piensa por un momento el peculiar rumor que le conto niffty al parecer ella tenía razón.

Ángel no sabía con exactitud por que husk le había dado la ubicación, en donde estaba vaggie, aunque supone que lo hizo para que dejara de molestarle, no le toma mucha importancia quería darle una pequeña visita, toma su camino hacia el ascensor toma a la planta donde está la habitación toca la puerta.

-nena estas ahí-habla con entusiasmo, al ver que no le responden, vuelve tocar la puerta.

-vaggie-habla con dudas.

al ver que no le responde levanta sus hombros al ver que ella no estaba esta por irse hasta que nota que la puerta de la habitación no estaba del todo cerrada, al dar de reojo a la puerta se notaba ligeramente entreabierta con una sonrisa traviesa decide meterse a la habitación de vaggie a explorar un poco el lugar, mira de un lado a otro para asegurarse que nadie viniera entra a la habitación, con cuidado cierra la puerta detrás suyo, la habitación era bastante grande más de lo que esperaba pero aún no se comparaba con la suite que disponía Charlie y alastor, decide explorar primero los cajones de la ropa a ver si ella tenía algo oculto, va al ropero que tenía revisa los cajones que ella tiene siendo que el primero, era de su ropa interior.

-oh vaya que tenemos aquí-habla con morbosidad.

Toma una de las bragas de vaggie nota que estas tienen una muy calidad de tela, quizás en algún futuro le podría preguntar en donde consigue su ropa interior, de ahí trata de buscar posibles juguetes sexuales, pero no encuentra nada, aunque también nota que ella no tenía demasiadas tangas, aunque las pocas que tenía tenían una muy buena calidad, al no encontrar nada guarda las ropas lo mejor que pudo en la forma que ella las había dejado, busca en los demás cajones pero como todo lo demás no encuentra nada, decide ver quizás en las compuertas de la mesitas de noche pero igual no había nada, decide revisar por debajo de la cama no había nada, suspira de cansancio quizás vaggie no era de esas personas que tiene algo que ocultar se decide mejor retirarse, pero nota algo curioso ve que la alfombra estaba en una peculiar posición, quita la alfombra nota que había una tabla del piso fuera de lugar.

-que lista-habla con impresión mientras se da una sonrisa pervertida.

Quita la tabla con cuidado la pone a un lado, nota que habían algunas pequeñas cajitas ahí, toma la primera al abrirla no era lo que esperaba eran varias hojas que identifico como las carta que le había estado enviado, de forma involuntaria da una sonrisa una calidez se apodera de su ser, pone con mucho cuidado la caja a un lado con cuidado, ve las demás cajitas de las cuales solo habían algunas pertenecían personales y al parecer joyería de bastante buena calidad, al no encontrar nada de lo que buscaba decide guardar todas las cajistas lo más que pudo como en su forma original, pone la tabla de madera la cubre se levanta de su lugar va en dirección a la entrada, estaba por salir de la habitación escucha pasos que se acercan a la habitación y como niffty ya había limpiado por la mañana, con rapidez busca un lugar para ocultarse al ver a su alrededor sus únicas opciones era ocultarse debajo de la cama o en el baño decide con rapidez ocultarse debajo de la cama.

vaggie había llegado al hotel nota que husk no se hallaba en bar, se va en dirección a su cuarto tomando la ruta por las escaleras llega a la planta donde está su habitación entra en su habitación cierra la puerta detrás comienza a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, ángel no tenía una vista plena pero lo suficiente como para ver buena parte del físico de vaggie, ella hacia varios de sus ejercicios por primera vez en ángel podría ver a detalle la mayor parte del físico de vaggie, no podía dejar de verla era hipnótico para él, trataba de mantenerse lo más sigiloso que puede para su suerte vaggie había terminado sus estiramientos.

Vaggie había terminado sus estiramientos, va a los cajones toma las ropas que se pondrá el día de hoy se dirigen a al cuarto de baño, ángel suspira de alivio esta era su oportunidad de salir solo necesitaba que ella cerrara la puerta comenzara a bañarse y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, vaggie al entrar al cuarto de baño se empieza a quitar sus ropas, al ver la acción que ella estaba haciendo ángel no pudo evitarse sentir el calor rodear sus mejillas, había visto con anterioridad mucha mujeres en su trabajo, aunque después de todo ella era aquella persona que él amaba, ella al terminar de desvestirse va a la regadera abre los grifos del agua, en ese momento en que ella desaparece de la visión de ángel, fue el momento indicado salió de debajo de la cama con los pasos más suaves que puede darse, abre la puerta los más suave posible cierra la puerta de la manera más silenciosa que pudo.

Al día siguiente para suerte de ángel vaggie no se había dado cuenta de que estuvo allí, pero al verla desnuda para su suerte no más de la cuenta no pudo evitar pensar en eso durante toda la noche, cada vez que ella se le acercaba el simplemente la trataba de ignorar, o simplemente se iba lo más rápido de la escena tratando de evitar a vaggie por todos los medios, vaggie trataba de encontrar la razón de por que ángel se estaba tratando de alejar de ella, Charlie y vaggie había tratado de saber lo que le paso a él lo único que pudo reunir fue que ángel había regresado más temprano de lo normal el día de ayer lo supieron por parte de niffty, fue todo lo que habían reunido, estaban en una sala privada charlaban el asunto sobre ángel.

\- ¿has tratado de averiguar por qué se ha estado así? -pregunta con cierta preocupación, vaggie suspira.

-lo intente, pero cada vez que me acercaba a el se alejaba con rapidez, no sé por que ha estado haciendo eso, pero tú has intentado hablar con él-habla con cierta frustración.

-también lo intente, pero el evitaba el tema, como si algo entre tú y ángel, vaggie tu le hiciste algo-habla con preocupación.

-no todo lo último que habíamos hecho fue la cita que tuvimos de ahí solo hacíamos las charlas ocasionales y de vez en cuando me contaba sus chistes de mierda, pero el día de ayer no lo he vuelto desde que se fue a su trabajo, de ahí no lo vi cuando regreso temprano-habla con dudas.

-aparte de niffty ¿husk lo llego a ver? -pregunta con interrogante.

-lo dudo cuando regrese el no estaba en el bar, si llego a verlo lo más probable no le importaría en lo más mínimo-habla con mezquindad.

-entonces la única forma que veo es que puedas hablar con él, en algún lugar donde no pueda irse-habla con estima.

\- ¿y exactamente como hago eso? -habla con cierta ironía.

-solo no lo dejes ir hasta saber que ha estado pasando con él-

-supongo que no hay de otra ¿verdad? – mira a Charlie con ciertas dudas, ella le da una sonrisa nerviosa, suspira de cansancio.

-vale iré a buscarle, terminar con esto-habla con determinación.

Vaggie se retira se piensa por un momento en los lugares más posibles por donde estaría ángel, el primero sería donde estaba husk al revisar el puesto de bebidas ve que él no está ahí, el otro lugar donde podría estar es su habitación, va en dirección al ascensor, había llegado ya al piso superior en donde está el cuarto de ángel toca la puerta, al no escuchar que le respondan vuelve a tocar la puerta otra vez al no escuchar que nadie le responde molesta decide irse, en el momento que estaba por partir la puerta se abre sale ángel con molestia ya que se estaba arreglando, pero al ver que era vaggie su molestia desaparece ahora esta con un rostro que denotaba algo de incomodidad.

-vaggie, que te trae por aquí-habla ángel con nerviosismo, vaggie le mira con muchas dudas, pero le responde a ángel.

-ángel, vengo para hablar contigo-habla con ciertas dudas.

-hablar de que quieres hablar-habla con nerviosismo, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, vaggie le mira con cierta preocupación y timidez.

-ángel, ¿Por qué has estado alejándote tanto? -pregunta con preocupación, este le mira con nerviosismo.

-alejándome de… ¿de que estas hablando? -habla con ansiedad, aunque requirió de toda su voluntad para no se notara.

\- ¡todo este tiempo me has estado tratando de evitar, todas las veces que trate de hablar contigo solo te ibas!, solo por favor dime que es lo que te ha está pasando-habla con preocupación, ángel nota que hay una verdadera preocupación en ella, suspira de cansancio y sin poner mas trabas comienza a hablar, pero tenia que asegurarse de una cosa.

-solo necesito un favor de ti, podrías por favor no enojarte con lo que diré-habla con cierta ansiedad, vaggie ve algo de miedo ante la vista de ángel siente lastima al ver su estado.

-está bien tienes mi palabra-habla con sinceridad, al verla que habla con sinceridad le da un pequeño rayo de esperanza y se decide hablar.

-bueno el asunto que tengo con toda la incomodidad que tengo es porque…entre a tu habitación sin tu permiso-habla con sumo nerviosismo, vaggie le mira con dudas.

\- ¿eso fue todo? Solo entraste y ya ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación? – habla con molestia, ángel suspira.

\- la razón por la que estaba ahí era que estaba buscando si tenías cosas sucias y/o secretos oscuros ahí acabe revisando incluso tu ropa interior y el lugar donde guarda tus cosas personales, pero juro que no hice nada más-habla con algo de miedo, vaggie le mira con enojo, pero se da unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar su enojo.

-revisaste mi ropa interior, el lugar donde guardo mis objetos personales…está bien no debiste haber hecho nada de eso-habla con enojo, pero comienza a tranquilizarse. 

-pero eso no fue todo-habla con ansiedad, vaggie le mira con curiosidad.

-espera si eso no es todo, que hiciste-habla con fastidio.

-cuando no encontré nada había decidido irme, pero al escuchar tus pasos entre en pánico, solo había dos lugares para ocultarme tu baño y debajo de tu cama, procedí a ocultarme a ahí y…bueno después, de que me oculte debajo de tu cama, estaba esperando al momento para irme hasta que…te vi desnudarte solo hasta que tomaste tu ducha, fue que logre salir de tu habitación-explica con vergüenza y timidez por su acción.

Ángel estaba esperando las consecuencias de sus actos, pero nada ocurría ella solo estaba allí procesando todo lo que él le había contado, le mira con incredulidad se sonroja de sobremanera no podía creer que él la había visto desnuda, si alguna la incomodidad que ya estaba desapareciendo solo había regresado con más fuerza, todo eso solo empeoraría cuando el habla.

-aunque debo admitirlo, tienes un muy buen cuerpo y en especial ese lindo culo que tienes-habla con coqueteo en su voz, ángel al darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho con todo el descaro el miedo lo poseyó mira a vaggie con miedo, vaggie le mira con un fuerte sonrojo y con bastante molestia, aunque la contiene

-ángel, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos alejados-habla con vacilación, se va del lugar dejando solo a ángel

Ángel sabía que había arruinado las cosas se maldice a si mismo ahora hecho algo mucho peor, ahora una de las pocas verdaderas amistades que por fin había logrado hacer fue arruinado por su estupidez se encierra en su cuarto se maldice a sí mismo. Mientras que con vaggie con sabía que tendría que haber evitado formar una amistad con alguien que es solo un maldito pervertido sabia que aquel hombre del que se enamoró solo era uno más del montón, ya tranquilizándose reflexiona que quizás su reacción fue demasiado exagerada al fin y al cabo él es así, pero necesitaban algo de tiempo para que las cosas pudieran mejorar un poco.

Ya más tarde en ese mismo día la noche estaba llegando a su horizonte, vaggie reflexiona sobre toda la situación era incomodo las coas desde ese momento no ha hablado con ángel, decide ayudar un poco más en el hotel Charlie habla con vaggie para saber cómo fue la situación, vaggie le explico que ambos necesitaban darse algo de tiempo para cada uno, pero no le explico lo sucedido, esto solo dejo a Charlie con preocupación pero no podía hacer nada mas que ellos dos tendrían que resolver su asunto.

Había pasado algún tiempo y las cosas que había entre vaggie y ángel, por desgracias desde este punto las cuestas habían empezado a irse cuesta abajo en su relación, sus palabras habían impactado mas fuerte a ángel de lo que había esperado, ella lo evitaba mientras que el trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero no lo conseguía se sentía falta por haber cometido una estupidez, ahora si su amistad se estaba rompiendo. 

Llega una noche como de rutina vaggie va a vigilar que las puertas estén cerradas, aunque tenía una muy fuerte preocupación no había visto ángel desde fue a su habitación sentía que lo lastimo demasiado, solo esperaba que el no llegara a cometer alguna locura, terminar de revisar que las puertas del hotel estén cerradas ya al concluir, parte en dirección a su habitación, pero se detiene al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta convoca su lanza se prepara para lo peor, se acerca con sigilosos pasos ve por una pequeña mirilla que tenía la puerta la habían puesto hacía tiempo, al ver a través de ella ve que parecía la figura de demonio araña pero debido a la carencia de luz no podía identificarlo del todo, abre con cuidado la puerta su lanza estaba en alto a punta su lanza por completo hacia el sujeto, pero se alivia al ver que era ángel.

-oh gracias a dios eres tú ángel-habla con alivio.

-vaggie-habla ángel con ebriedad.

-oh no-habla con molestia

\- vaggie-habla con alegría, vaggie se masajea los ojos, siempre fue muy molesta.

-ángel, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que debes de dejar de llegar a estas horas en estado de embriaguez-habla con molestia, este le mira le da una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿puedes mantener el equilibrio? – ángel camina unos cuantos pasos dando a notar que de nuevo no podía mantener el equilibrio, vaggie suspira con molestia se masajea de nuevo los ojos le mira otra vez.

-te ayudare, pero si vuelves a venir de esta forma una vez más te las vas a tener que apañártela tu solo-habla con enojo hacia ángel, aunque este solo estaba hipnotizado ante el aspecto de vaggie daba una tonta sonrisa ante ella, al ver que él no le hacía caso en lo más mínimo que le miraba con bastante deseo, decide mejor llevarlo antes de que algo raro llegara a pasar, se le acerca a ángel como la última vez le agarra por el torso.

-vamos paso por paso como la última vez, ¿entendido? – ángel asiente

Vaggie se lo lleva, este pone sus brazos derechos a la pared, uno de sus brazos izquierdo se pone en el hombro, el otro en la cadera de vaggie, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco para su suerte ángel no saca su tercer brazo le agarra su culo como la última vez lo cual agradece que evitara hacer, van paso a paso en dirección al ascensor aquel ya estaba en su piso en donde estaban, entran al ascensor vaggie suelta por un momento a ángel para presionar el botón del piso de su habitación, el ascensor se pone en movimiento no pasa demasiado tiempo al llegar al piso van paso a paso, ya frente a la puerta esta vez fue ángel quien la abre ambos entran a la habitación vaggie le deja sobre la cama.

-ya está… te veré después-habla con cansancio.

-es…espera vaggie-habla con suplica, agarra a vaggie y le da un abrazo a ella le toma por sorpresa.

-por favor no…no te vayas, quiero estar contigo-habla con deseo y suplica.

vaggie se queda paralizada ante el abrazo que le estaba dando, agarra las manos de ángel se las separa suavemente de su cintura, voltea a mirar a ángel este le miraba con deseo y suplica él no quería que ella se fuera que se quedara con ella, vaggie no sabía con exactitud qué hacer en ese momento, ya lo había herido demasiado quizás era solo mejor mantenerse un poco alejada.

-ángel no creo que sea una buena idea quedarme aquí-habla con honestidad.

-solo…solo quédate-habla con suplica, vaggie sabía que tratar de razonar con alguien estaba muy fuertemente intoxicado era difícil, una parte de ella decía que quedara con el para compensar un poco el daño que hizo.

-está bien ángel, solo déjame ir a cambiarme a mi pijama ¿sí? -habla con sinceridad.

-esta…Esta bien-responde con alegría, le da una sonrisa sincera vaggie le devuelve la sonrisa.

sin tomar demasiado tiempo sale de la habitación, va a las escolares se dirige a la planta donde se encuentra su habitación, al ver la puerta de su cuarto, entrar en ella va al ropero saca sus pijamas se cambia sus ropajes por la pijama va en dirección a la habitación de ángel, una parte de su mente que era mejor no hacer esto ya había causado demasiados problemas a ángel era mejor dejarle solo, pero otra parte le decía que se quedara que era lo de menos que podría hacer, solo esperaba que la cosa no fuera una pérdida de tiempo, llega a la habitación de ángel abre la puerta.

-vaggie-habla con alegría ángel, vaggie ve en sus ojos una alegría sincera, pero no sabia si una vez que el dejara ese estado las cosas podrán volver a la normalidad.

Este último parecía que se había logrado poner sus ropas para dormir, pero se nota que se le dificulto en gran medida, esto en cierta forma ayuda a que vaggie sonría un poco le ayude a afrontar un poco a su culpa, se acerca al cama de ángel y este por instinto comenzó a acomodarse permitiendo que haya un espacio entre él y vaggie, esta se comienza a acercarse se acuesta estaba sonrojada como nunca antes lo había hecho aunque se voltea para tratar de evitar verle este se le acerca le da un abrazo haciendo que ella se acabe sonrojando mucho más, pero lo peculiar de la situación era que había una calidez que hacía tiempo que no sentía, aunque ella sentía que no debería estar ahí pero ya no pida hacer nada más, ya al borde del sueño escucha unas ultimas palabras de ángel antes caer en el reino de los sueños.

\- Ti amo il mio dolce angelo-habla con amor en sus palabras.

Vaggie se queda sorprendida ante las palabras de ángel quizás no habla italiano, pero pudo entender perfectamente lo que dijo algunas lágrimas se le salieron por fin pudo saber la respuesta, sonríe ante las dulces palabras de ángel, deja que el mundo de los sueños conquiste su conciencia.

ángel empieza a recuperar la conciencia le dolía su cabeza se masajea sus cienes, trataba de recordar que había pasado el día de ayer pero su memoria de nuevo estaba borrosa, al estar en algo suave supone que de nuevo esta en su cama, pero nota que tenía algo muy cálido abre los ojos al ver quien era se sorprende al ver quien era.

\- ¡pero que mierda! -habla de sorpresa, pero no calculo que tan cerca estaba del borde de la cama haciendo que se caiga, el grito que pego ángel hace que vaggie se despierte sobresaltada.

\- ¡que cuando donde como! -habla con suma rapidez miraba por todos lados, ve que no estaba ángel.

-ángel-vaggie habla con preocupación, mira por los lados hasta ver que ángel solo se había caído de la cama, suspira con alivio, pero nota que ángel le veía con sorpresa y cierto enojo. 

-enana, ¡que mierda haces en mi habitación! -habla con molestia, esto toma por sorpresa a vaggie.

-pero de que estas hablando si tu…oh-habla con algo de enojo por el tono de ángel, aunque se había olvidado de que él estaba ebrio, este le mira con enojo.

\- ¡Explícate! – exige con molestia, vaggie suspira.

-en resumidas cuentas, tú me pediste, que me quedara contigo-habla con cautela, espera ver la reacción de ángel que estaba muy confundida.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta incrédulo.

-estabas ebrio en ese momento cuando me lo pediste y supongo que no recuerdas del todo eso verdad-

-yo…-ángel no sabía que decir ante la situación, vaggie le mira con bondad le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ángel está tratando de entender la situación, pero al no halar respuesta miro a vaggie con dudas.

-yo ¿porque quería que tú te quedaras conmigo? -pregunta con curiosidad con un cierto sentimiento de tristeza.

-nunca me explicaste la razón-habla con cierta decepción.

-pero si no había una razón ¿por qué lo hiciste? –

-no lo hice porque tu me lo pediste, yo te quiero pedir disculpas por lo que había dicho y por no tratar de arreglar las cosas antes no debí haberme alejado cuando debimos haber discutido las cosas, entenderé si tu no quieres perdonarme por lo que hice, solo pido que nuestra amistad no se rompa-habla con timidez y tristeza, ángel suspira toma un lugar lado de ella y la mira con sinceridad.

-vaggie tu no tienes que disculparte, yo no debería por haberme metido en tus cosas sin tu permiso y pido disculpas por ello-hala con sinceridad, vaggie le mira con una sonrisa.

-te perdono por lo que hiciste ángel-habla con sinceridad, ángel la mira le da una sonrisa le responde.

-yo también te perdono vaggie-habla con sinceridad. 

Ambos se miraron sin medir más palabras cada uno se estaba acerca el uno al otro sus labios entraron en contacto, ambos comienzan a compartir un suave y dulce beso, los múltiples brazos de ángel la atraer hacia él le da un la rodean ella hace también la misma acción, se separan por un momento del beso para recuperar un poco de aire, ambos se ven a los ojos sonríe el uno al otro se dan un gran abrazo el uno al otro.

-te amo Vagatha y siempre lo hare-habla con amor.

-y yo a ti Anthony-habla con amor, se dan una sonrisa el uno al otro desde ese momento un simple deseo que tenían dentro de sus mentes se había vuelto realidad y un nuevo capitulo de sus vidas había comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, bueno supongo que con los asuntos escolares no me van a facilitar las cosas, pero bueno espere que les guste este capitulo toda critica constructiva será bienvenida.  
> disfruten.


End file.
